


Distance

by Ephem3ral



Series: Supernatural SKZ [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Blood and Injury, Chan is tired, Dark Past, Drinking, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jisung is a delinquent, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Police, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Smoking, Supernatural Elements, The angels are a little scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephem3ral/pseuds/Ephem3ral
Summary: Sheriff Bang Chan loves his small town. He loves his job and all of the people - sort of. He does have a problem with one of those (really pretty) people: Lee Minho.OrA Guardian Angel fic where Minho is a small-time criminal who ends up telling Chan his biggest secret to protect someone he cares about.





	1. Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m back with another fic! This time it’s about guardian angel Minho and sheriff Chan. I’m really excited despite struggling to write this one so I hope you enjoy it ♥️♥️♥️ 
> 
> Not beta-d before posting but hopefully there aren’t many mistakes. ♥️

⊱ ──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹  
          “Seriously?”

          It was just another day. Another day of paperwork and lounging around the department. It wasn’t like there was a whole lot of crime in the small town. Crime had declined so much over the years that police may have been all but useful. 

          Chan couldn’t remember the last time he and his partner, Seungmin had an actual case. The police department was so small anyways. It wasn’t like they needed a huge building or staff to assist with the towns petty incidents. It wasn’t all bad though. They had little criminals like Lee Minho to keep them busy. 

          “He seriously did it again? What strike is this?” Chan complained, gazing over the report Seungmin had given him. 

          Seungmin snickered, adjusting his vest as he holstered his gun to his hip, “If you were actually keeping a record, probably twenty-seven. This year.” It was only April. 

          True. Chan didn’t want to deal with Minhos crimes. They were so minuscule and honestly, a headache. Minho was just some guy who ran around town spraying graffiti and getting into fights. It wasn’t anything too stressful, but Minho liked to give them a chase. Every time. And if they didn’t act out and bring Minho in each time they’d only be bombarded with complaints. 

          “Should we head out?” Seungmin asked, eyeing Chan for a reply, “you know he’s probably at that club again.”

          “Don’t remind me. Let’s go.” Ugh. The club. The dingiest club in Korea(probably). It was really shady and gross. Nothing illegal, surprisingly. Just gross. But it wasn’t too bad. Chan even went there in his own free time. 

          Lee Minho loved that club though. Every time a report came out on him they’d head over to the lounge. And each time Minho would act like he didn’t know what they were talking about before running off. Honestly, Chan wasn’t sure how Minho kept getting out. But every time they booked the guy he managed to weasel himself out of jail time with some superb lawyers. He wasn’t dangerous at all but one day Chan would finally keep him away longer. 

          Seungmin clicked his tongue once they got in the car, turning the radio on to some band he gushed about every day. “How long do you think this time?”

          “Till what?” Chan asked, glancing briefly at his gps as if he actually needed it. 

          “How long do you think it’ll take to catch him this time?” Seungmin laughed, arm stretched out the window as his hand felt the breeze whip along his palm. 

          Chan smirked, rolling his eyes to the comment. “Isn’t my record five minutes? I’ll catch him in two this time.” 

          Another laugh, “sure you will.” With that the happy brunette beside him started singing along to the song at the radio, bobbing his head with the sound of the drums and pointing his fingers at Chan every time the vocalists sang ‘bang, bang’. 

          Two minutes. Minho would take about thirty seconds to get outside. And another hop the fence. Chan would catch him way before that this time. After all the practice he’d had, it’d be easy. It always was. Sometimes Chan liked to think this guy liked getting caught. 

          The patrons of the club usually knew what was going on when Chan and Seungmin came by. This time was no different. Nobody moved or acted out of place. Seungmin even got some giggles from some of the ladies at the stage who always danced too well for their pay. For some reason he was really popular with the dancers here. And like always, some of the customers pointed them in the direction of the tattooed train wreck that was Lee Minho. 

          “Nice to see you, Lee.” Chan whistled, approaching the long sofa where the man was settled with dancers on both arms. 

          Minho sigh, letting his head fall back to look directly up at Chan. Every time. Every time Minhos pretty little eyes stared at him like he hadn’t done anything wrong. The man shooed the two dancers away, both of them giving the officers subtle winks as they made their way back to the stage. 

          “Nice to see you, Mr. Bang.” Minho snickered, keeping his position a moment before spinning around. His lip piercing moved again. What was the point of the fake piercing anyways?

          “That’s officer bang to you.” Chan replied, awaiting whatever lewd remark the other would make about his name. He usually did, anyways. 

          Minho seemed to hear Chan’s thoughts, “Ah, what did I do this time?” The man sigh, waving his fingers around as if they were wasting his precious time. 

          Seungmin let out a slight laugh, holding out a photo to the unbothered criminal, “look familiar?” Chan hadn’t seen the photo but he knew Seungmin was only showing him a sample. Apparently the graffiti this time had been too obscene. 

          Every time they busted Minho he seemed to be shocked. Every time. It was as if he wasn’t the culprit but they knew the truth. He was always guilty. Every time. “Shit did I do that?” The elder snorted as he snatched the photo, admiring the small sample of the graffiti that was displayed over the side of the building in question, “I’m a pretty damn good artist.”  
            
          Chan readied himself, brushing blonde behind his ear as he awaited the chase. Two minutes. He gave himself two minutes from as soon as Minho ran off. Two minutes. 

          “Well…I guess I’m gonna have to turn myself in, huh?” Minho smirked. Chan was ready. 

          “That would make things way easi-“ For some reason Seungmin never was. As soon as Minho threw the pillow in the direction of the cops and started towards the back door, Seungmin just never had it together. 

          “I’ll go out the front!” Seungmin would always say, rushing passed patrons to the exit. 

          Every time. Chan shook his head to his precious partner before taking off behind the criminal. His speed had gotten better over the years. And he was positive he’d catch Minho in less than two minutes. Definitely.

          Chan released a breath as he followed close behind the man, woojin knocking over some boxes that didn’t affect Chan’s ability to catch him in the slightest. As soon as Minho hit the door Chan knew he had him. The door must’ve been heavier or something because Minho struggled longer than usual. And once the man started climbing the back gate Chan had him by his hood, yanking him down to the ground. 

          “You’re under arrest for vandalizing a public building.” Chan went on to read the rest of the Miranda rights that Minho never really payed attention to. It was robotic how routine this all was. 

          “Got me again, Bang.” Minho snickered. This was just a game to him. So Chan would treat it as one too. 

          As Chan brought the stumbling criminal around front Seungmin was there with a stopwatch, “two minutes and ten seconds. Sorry, Chan.” 

          Chan let out a soft curse before stuffing Minho into the back of the vehicle, resting his face against the hood, “really? Ten seconds? Are you sure?”

          Seungmin offered Minho a wave before tossing Chan the stopwatch, “yup. I stopped it the minute you grabbed him off the gate.” Two minutes and ten seconds was still better than five minutes. Chan would take it. 

          “Hi, can we get this over with?” Minho yelled from inside, settling himself back with his handcuffed hands behind his head. He was so nonchalant about being arrested and it pissed Chan off every time. Of all the petty criminals they had (If any), Minho was the worst. 

➹

          “Of course I’m pressing charges, he vandalized my shop for the last time.” Kim Woojin growled, arms crossed as he stood in front of Chan. 

          Kim Woojin was the flower-shop owner of the building Minho had defaced. Chan had dealt with Woojin before. He was rather rude, and definitely didn’t seem to fit the florist business. He’d complained about a few younger guys loitering outside his business. But Chan couldn’t do anything about that. They always left when he got there and claimed they were passing through. Woojin was just snappy. 

          “Are you sure? It’ll be a headache and you know how this’ll end.” Chan had his face in his palm, watching the agitated florist throw his hands in pure anger, “you know he’ll just get out. You might as well drop it.”

          “You’re literally the worst police department of all time.” Woojin groaned, hands in his hair as he paced. He took things so hard. Always took things too extremely. “I just want this to stop. I’m just tying to run my business and that little fucker gets away with this all the time!” 

          “Calm down, I know how you feel.” Chan frowned, pulling himself upright. “Look, I’ll process everything but you know it as well as I do, pressing charges is a waste of time.”

          “Isn’t vandalism…I don’t know, illegal? Why does he never have to do public service or jail time!?” Woojin was kind of yelling, causing Seungmin to rise from his desk in worry. 

          Chan just shook his head to the younger officer, gazing back to woojin. “I know. But with the lawyers behind him it’s just a headache. I’ll make him clean it up, but pressing anything more won’t help anyone. Plus you don’t want to get on his bad side.” Minho may have seemed harmless alone, but he was involved with a pretty hefty gang outside of Chan’s jurisdiction. The last thing he wanted is for their petty criminal to become a real one. 

          Woojin crosses his arms again and shook his head, “Fine. I’ll drop it. But he better clean it up tonight. Bring him out and have him clean it up. Soon, Chan.” Woojin demanded before turning on his heels and storming out. The loud slamming of the door brought forth a whistle from the younger cop. 

          “Poor Woojin. I hope he’ll be okay with me still stopping by.” Seungmin spoke then, offering a little pout. 

          “Shit that’s right! For Hyunjin!” Chan slapped his forehead, “it’s Friday. It’s rose day, right? Goddammit. He didn’t even give you a glance. I’m sorry if the bouquet isn’t done because of me.”

          Seungmin laughed, sitting himself on top of Chan’s desk as he always did, “Nah, I’m sure Felix has it for me. He always makes sure I have Fridays ready. I’ll go pick it up. If you want I can drag your criminal along.”

          Chan sigh, “that’s fine with me. Take him and make him clean it up. Chances are he’ll just do it. He usually cleans his mess for some reason.” Maybe that was Minos redeeming quality. For some reason after each incident if he found the opportunity he did clean his mess. It was weird how he did that. He’d talk so highly about his art but seemed so eager to destroy it. 

          “Mmh, I’ll go talk to him. He’ll probably be excited he won’t have to call his lawyers this time.” Chan was relieved too. This town was way too small to continue dealing with all of these little crimes. Vandalism was nothing compared to how it had been treated in the past. It was so rare that as long as the vandal cleaned it up there was usually no issue. The issue Chan had with Minho however was his continuation of his crimes. He wished Minho would stop. Chan just shook his head and patted the youngest shoulder before heading back to the holding cells. 

          “Ah Mr. Bang to the rescue!” Minho called out, holding the bars and pressing his pretty face against the opening with a slight smirk. He was so arrogant and he knew it. 

          “Shut up.” Chan groaned, opening the cell and letting his hand wave dismissively, “let’s go.”

          “Oh really? That was fast?” The man snorted, leaving the cell with his hands behind his back comfortably, “so, I’m free to go?”

          “Not quite.” Seungmin spoke, offering a soft laugh as he unlocked the cuffs. “You’re coming with me to clean that mess you made.”

          Chan watched as Minhos expression brightened. “Oh, okay. Then I can leave?” He laughed then, tilting his head. Chan hated the way his messy brown hair fell over his eyes like that. 

          “Of course.” Chan sigh, closing the cell and taking the handcuffs, “see you next time, Lee.”

          “Bye baby bang~” Chan let it slide. He didn’t have time to freak out and attack Minho this time. He’d let his nickname slide. Just this once. 

➹

          “I’m really sorry for this mess, little Kim.” Minho whistled in the back, feet propped up across the back of the police van, “I’ll stop eventually.”

          “Why don’t you stop now?” Seungmin pouted, pulling in front of the Woojins flower shop, “what’s your reasoning for all of this?”

 

          Minho laughed in the back, chin resting at his palm, “you’d never believe me if I told you. Now let’s get this cleaned up so I can go home.” 

          Seungmin turned, giving Minho a raised brow before getting out of the vehicle, quickly pulling him from the back seat, “I never said I was helping. I have things to do. People to see.” Seungmin added. 

          Minho just arched his brow, trying to think of what the cop could possibly mean. Ah. He knew now. “Hyunjin. I forgot all about him.” Minho nodded a moment before patting Seungmins shoulder, “how’s that going?” He figured he’d ask. Not that he cared too much. 

          “Let’s get this cleaned up.” The brunette cop insisted, tugging Minho by his hood towards the small flower shop. 

          The flower shop. A very beautiful place. Bright and colorful. Woojin did have an amazing gift with flowers. He only had the best bouquets and arrangements. He was a god of plants. Maybe he was an alien or something. Yeah, that made sense. He was way too brooding and angry to actually be that talented and precise. Definitely alien or something. As the two entered there were faint curses coming from around the counter. Woojin most likely. Judging by the colorful language it was definitely him. 

          “Hey Woojin, bought your criminal.” Seungmin announced, the man crouched seeming to gasp in surprise and knock his head into something. Probably a shelf. Minho couldn’t help but let out a childish laugh. 

          Woojin growled as he rose up from behind the counter, gripping his head with one hand as the other made a fist at the counter, “have you ever heard of knocking!?” 

          “Considering you’re not closed yet, you should have expected customers.” Seungmin laughed, seeming unbothered by Woojins wrath, “I’m also here to pick up my roses. Is felix in?” 

          Woojin rolled his eyes, looking hard to Minho before slipping into the back without another word. Minho just whistled. The shop was nice. Really nice. He’d never seen it before, honestly. He was excited to see his ‘artwork’. 

          “Alright, here it is.” Beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. How woojin crafted these bouquets so eloquently while remaining to be the biggest asshole in town was intriguing. Minho definitely found woojin to be one of the more interesting people in town. 

          “Oh wow…did Felix help this time? This one is so beautiful.” Seungmin beamed, releasing Minho to lift up the vase in hand, admiring it fondly, “they’re going to look so good. He’s going to love them.”

          Seungmin was a sweetheart. Always was. Minho liked him. Even if he was a cop who usually had him in cuffs, he was a good guy. Hyunjin was, too. Definitely. Minho remembered him fondly despite only seeing him a few times. 

          “No. Felix hasn’t been in all day. Actually, the last two days he’s been a little off. Whatever he’s up to…” Woojin stopped, gazing to Minho once more before huffing aloud, “You can pay when you pick up the Saturday Sunflowers tomorrow. I have to escort this one to his mess.” Woojin glared before sliding from behind the counter and out the door behind them. 

          Minho watched as the man left, rolling his eyes. He was sure he graffiti was marvelous. Woojin was just sensitive. How bad could it be? He was an ‘artist’ after all. 

          “See you next time, Minho. I’ve gotta drop these off.” Seungmin waved, slipping passed Minho and out towards his vehicle. 

          Minho snorted, leaning against the doorframe of the flower shop as woojin waited impatiently at the corner, “you trust me to actually stay and help?”

          “You always do.”

          He couldn’t help but smirk at that. Yeah. Every time ‘he’ did this he’d clean it up. It was just in his nature. Minho watched Seungmin place the flowers in the front seat carefully before driving off. He couldn’t hide that smile that decided to replace that menacing smirk of his. Seungmin was precious. He couldn’t keep himself from thinking that. 

          “Criminal, let’s go.” Woojin snapped, pointing down the alley immediately after, “I don’t have time for this.”

          The alley? Woojin was such a drama queen. Nobody went down the alley. Who cared if there was graffiti there. Minho let out a heavy sigh before following the other down the side of the building, hands deep in his pockets. Oh. 

          “I want this cleaned up immediately. How you can spray this onto any building is disgusting.” He wasn’t being over dramatic. Woojin had a legit reason to be so upset. 

          The artwork was definitely obscene. And the phrase that was written in big colorful letters was enough to make Minho cringe. He’d really have to scold that kid this time. This was a problem. 

          Woojin pointed to the paint can that sat against the wall facing the graffiti, “as much as I didn’t want this brick painted over, you didn’t give me much choice here. I refuse to have a worker come out here and see this disturbing shit you’ve plastered on my wall.” 

          Minho rolled his eyes. Woojin could have saved the trouble by calling it to be pressure washed. But he did agree that it was disturbing. A decapitated head with blood running down the base of the neck towards the floor. Totally gross. The graphic detail and the way the models eyes were rolled back was enough to make anyone stomach churn. Only the most morbid of people could stand to look at something like this. The glass that was placed into the persons skin was so detailed. God, this boy was a true artist. Now if only he would stop spraying graffiti around. Also the phrase “go to hell”, ironic. And a little much. 

          “Got it.” Minho waved Woojin off, leaning down to open the can of paint. Oh Woojin. Sweetie. Black paint? Minho sigh as he looked into the only paint, “you sure you want to cover it up on black? The bricks really nice.”

          “Just cover it. I’ll check back in an hour after I close. Get to it.” Woojin growled, heading back towards his shop before whirling around to throw out one more sentence, “by the way, if it’s not covered and you run off, I’ll just send Chan back after you.”

          Woojins threat was pretty empty. Minho wouldn’t run off. Not that it mattered. His conscience just kept him there. That was it. He could run off and nothing would happen to him. But he couldn’t do it. He had morals. And painting over this mural was something Minho knew he had to do. 

          As Woojin walked off the other sigh, gazing back down into the black paint. He didn’t want to ruin the brick at all. But Woojin hadn’t given him any alternative. And for Minho to call a worker out here would only upset Woojin more. 

“Han Jisung, I’m going to kill you.”

➹

 

         


	2. Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here’s chapter two. I think I should move to a weekly schedule to keep myself sane enough to write more chapters ):

⊱ ──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹  
          “Good evening, Jeongin!” Seungmin beamed, pushing hair from his forehead as he approached the younger boy. 

          Jeongin offered a small smile in reply, slipping his clipboard over his chest, “you’re late. He’s been asking where you’ve been all day.”

          Seungmin sigh, he knew he was late. “I’m sorry, is he still up?” He pouted, trying to peek through the small window.

          “Yeah. He refuses to sleep without you being here.” The smaller boy laughed before giving a soft tap at the door, pushing it opened for Seungmin to enter, “go on.”

          The brunette forced a grin from ear-to-ear before slipping inside the room. He’d never get used to this. Even after a year. He was sure he’d never be able to see this as normal or routine. 

          “Minnie!” An excitable gasp rang, always causing Seungmin to tense up. “You’re late!” 

          Seungmin fixed his expression, eyes softening once he saw the male at the bed. The hospital bed. He lay the flowers along the windowsill next to the Thursday Tulips. And Wednesday’s Carnations. And so on. Every day lined up carefully except Saturday. That was for tomorrow. 

          Seungmin turned, a real smile fixing at his face now as Hyunjin held his arms out for a hug. 

          “I missed you.” Hyunjin sighed, wiggling his fingers until Seungmin came over and pulled him into a firm hug. 

          “I missed you too.”

          It was the same every day. Every day Seungmin would come to the hospital with flowers. Every day he would come with flowers for the day of the week. Like this, for a year. Except to Hyunjin, it was always just one day. Hyunjin saw every day as his last day in the hospital. 

          It was cruel in a way, lying to him. But after the first month of telling Hyunjin he had brain damage and memory loss every day, Seungmin got overwhelmed. Every time he finally got through to the other about his situation he would just shut down and cry. But then the next day it was the same thing. No memory. So seungmin came up with a better idea. He would ask Jeongin to tell Hyunjin that he’d only been there a week. Hyunjin was able to follow routine after awhile, knowing what day of the week it was due to the flowers Seungmin left. But he never really grasped that time was passing. The worst and most hurtful part was that Seungmin always made sure the flowers for the last day of the week were missing. And he’d tell Hyunjin once there was a full week of flowers he’d take him home. 

          Seungmin was sure Hyunjin was never coming home. After a year of bringing him flowers, there was no change. Hyunjins memory hadn’t improved. It may have been getting worse in the last few months. But Seungmin wouldn’t give up. He loved him. Hyunjins brain injury wouldn’t scare him away. 

          “How was your day?” Hyunjin asked, finally slipping himself from the officer, “catch any actual bad guys today?”

          Seungmin snorted, settling on to the bed. Even though Hyunjin had memory issues he was able to come up with a different follow up to his own questions. 

          “You think I don’t catch real criminals?” He laughed, taking the others hand into his, “what if I told you that Chan and I caught a big one today?”

          “I’d call you a liar.” Hyunjin broke out into giggles as Seungmin pouted to him, “I’m sure you did great today.” He quickly added, leaning forwards to press a light kiss to Seungmins cheek. It always stung in a way. 

          “Well, you’re right. It was Minho again. You remember him, right?” 

          Hyunjin pursed his lips in thought, eyes darting down to the right. No. He wouldn’t remember Minho well. He wasn’t someone who had been around that long. minho only knew about Hyunjin from Seungmin gushing about him every time he drove Minho to clean up his messes. Though they may have met once or twice before Hyunjins incident. 

          “Nope! But I’m glad you caught whoever he is.” Hyunjin beamed, eyes now at the flowers, “one more day, Minnie.”

          Seungmin winced, thumb caressing over Hyunjins hand, “one more day. What kind of flowers should I bring you for Saturday?” He’d get the same answer. Every time.

          “Sunflowers. It’s Saturday already…it’ll be nice going home on the weekend.” Hyunjin beamed, adjusting himself some so he could lay his head at Seungmins shoulder, “sunflowers would be great.”

          “Sunflowers it is.” 

➹

          Chan blew air through his nose as he finally collapsed onto his bed. Every day felt like a struggle despite his town being one of the most peaceful in the city. Having nothing to do was worse than being overwhelmed with crime. Sometimes he really wished he could be in Yugyeoms district instead. In his district resided that notorious gang that Minho had ties to. Yeah, maybe he should transfer. He was getting so bored of the same thing every day. 

          The blonde groaned out then, turning onto his side and hugging his pillow tightly. As the air hit his bare back he couldn’t help but sigh. He wanted more. He didn’t become a cop to deal with loitering and minor vandalism. He became one to actually help people. This was a much different world. Things were changing. There was so much unrest with the war that was looming. But for some reason none of it bothered Chan’s tiny town. Maybe everyone there was actually human. It was odd. All over Korea there were riots for unnatural beings. But here, nothing. 

          Chan growled lowly under his breath, turning again as his hands shot up to his face. He couldn’t even sleep. His town was so boring he was struggling to sleep. How pathetic. The blonde sat up then, kicking off his sheets and storming from the room. He couldn’t sit around. And he couldn’t sleep. So why not go out and be a normal grown up? 

          Of all places Chan could have gone he wasn’t sure why he came here. This dingy place that was exceptionally gross. But it wasn’t like Chan had many friends(at all). This was his only option. 

          “Baby bang, what are you doing here?” A familiar voice chimed. It wasn’t anything shocking. This was Minhos favorite place, after all. Chan knew that. 

          The blonde pulled himself up from the bar, resting his cheek against his palm as the younger man settled besides him, “You finished early.”

          Minho laughed, crossing his tatted arms over the bar as his gaze fixated on Chan, “it didn’t take long. He made me paint over it. Wanna see the whole picture?” He asked, slipping his phone from his pocket. 

          It was odd how different Chan and Minho were when Chan wasn’t working. It may have seemed awkward to anyone else but Minho wasn’t that bad of company. 

          Chan shook his head then, eyes fluttering closed. He was definitely tiring. “I already saw it. Your most demented work yet.”

          A light laugh, “Yeah. The ‘go to hell’ thing was a bit much. Woojin had every right to be pissed off.” 

          Chan peeked an eye open, taking his drink to his lips, “why do you do it? What’s the point?”

          “You ask me that once a week.”

          “You never give an answer.” Chan laughed, taking a long swig before placing the empty glass at the counter, “You always give some excuse. Or say it’s your nature. When can I get a real answer?”

          Minho smirked, leaning in a little too close for Chan’s comfort, his cologne filling Chan’s nose, “that’s the answer. It’s my nature.” 

          Chan never pressed it further. He just sighed and asked the bartender to fill his glass. One day he’d get a real answer. But right now he just wanted to rest. 

          “Hey Mr. Bang, your day couldn’t have been that rough.” Chan snickered at that, nearly slipping from his palm as he turned his face back to Minho. 

          “My days are so boring. That’s the rough part.” 

          “Ah, maybe I should make things harder on you.” Minho teased, taking Chan’s drink and downing it in front of him before announcing that Chan had enough to the bartender. “Maybe I’ll break one of Woojins windows next time. Give you an actual headache.”

          Chan laughed. He didn’t mean to. He shouldn’t laugh at that. “Shit, please don’t. He gives me a headache normally.”

          Minho patted Chan’s shoulder, “Ah, okay. I’ll get some gang members into town. That’d be fun.” It would. But Chan didn’t actually want chaos. 

          “Ha ha.” Chan snorted, “just stop bothering Woojin. There are plenty other people that won’t bitch at me. Also - no more decapitated heads. Please.” Chan pressed. Usually the art was more tame, but the artwork on the flower-shop was pushing it too far. 

          “Gotcha. I’ll keep it under wrap.” Chan knew he wouldn’t. Minho didn’t really give a shit about following any sort of order. As much as Chan wanted to lock him up he was definitely interested in the man. He was wild. 

          “Mhm.” Chan didn’t realize how fucking tired he’d gotten off of a few drinks. He would never forgive his genes for making him a sleepy drunk. 

          “Want me to drop you off at home?” Minho asked, squinting to Chan worriedly. Minho wasn’t all that bad. Annoying, but not really bad. 

          Chan snorted, finally slipping off of his hand and nearly hitting the bar before catching himself, “you know that would be so silly. Imagine the sheriff being driven home by a criminal? That’d ruin my whole rep.” He was slurring his words. 

          “You know people don’t care about that, right? I’m the town artist. We hang out every week and you’re still worried about your reputation?” Minho laughed aloud before sliding off the barstool, “come on Bang let’s get you home.”

          “My reputation!” Chan whined before pulling himself up, nearly stumbling again until Minho wrapped his arm securely about his waist. 

          Minho just laughed, quickly paying Chan’s and his own tab before heading out the front. Chan wondered how many times Minho had even used the front door. He was so used to chasing him out the back. 

          “Keys?” Minho asked, patting Chan’s coat pocket, “I’ll drive you back.”

          Chan whined aloud, “no way. You’re not driving my car!” 

          Despite his small protests woojin found his keys, laying Chan down in the backseat before settling himself in the front. Chan would scold him later for not wearing his seatbelt. But he’d forget all about it soon. He was drunk and tired. And finally he could sleep. Rest. Every bump in the road and Minhos peaceful driving was able to lull him to sleep easily. Peacefully. 

➹

          Chan wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up again. There was a little sunlight shining onto his face. But not bright enough to be that late in the day. It must’ve. Been morning. Like, really early. Chan never slept much. Ever. 

          He sigh, pulling himself up with a heavy groan. He hated mornings. And the worst feeling was waking. The absolute worst. Oh wait. The worst was that he hated coffee. He’d have to wake himself up with some other method. Curse his genes. 

          The officer picked up his phone off the side table. Minho was kind enough to charge it for him. “Oh fuck…” Minho. He’d been in his house. Had Minho ever been in his house? How did he even know where Chan lived? God, he hoped the younger hadn’t swiped anything. And for fuck sake Chan was shirtless. Yeah, he slept that way. But how did Minho know? Chan grimaced at the thought of the criminal snooping around his home but quickly shook those thoughts away. He had other things to worry about. 

          Like Seungmin. Calling him fifty times. Chan hissed as the light nearly blinded him, sliding his brightness all the way down before calling the younger back. Seungmin was like this often. He panicked when Chan didn’t answer his calls. He was sure it was nothing major. 

          “Chan why haven’t you picked up your phone!?” Seungmin yelled at the other end, only making Chan groan again in frustration. 

          “I was asleep. Jesus Christ, lower your volume please.”

          “We have a problem. There was an arson last night.”

          Chan’s eyes widened in shock. Arson? Arson was something he’d never dealt with before. Not in this small town. “What do you mean arson? Oh god please tell me it wasn’t Woojins shop…” chan bit at his lip. Did Minho really take up what Chan said last night? Arson wasn’t a petty crime at all. Shit. 

          “No. Not Woojins. It was an abandoned shed.” Chan calmed some. “But the fire spread to an apartment complex and damaged some cars. But everything’s fine.”

          “But it isn’t, is it?” Chan gripped the side of his hair, “it was an arson. Not an accident.”

          “Definitely. Security cameras nearby picked up someone running from the scene.”

          Chan bit his lip hard, “What time?”

          “Around 3 AM. It was most likely our friend, Minho.”

          No. Chan was at the bar till nearly four. It couldn’t have been Minho this time. “No. No way it was him. I was with his last night.” Fuck. Chan instantly regretted his words, slapping his cheek. 

          “You were with him!?” Seungmin was yelling again. Chan pulled the phone from his ear, hissing at the sensitivity. 

          “I went out last night and he was at the club. I just wanted a few drinks. But he was there with me.” Chan didn’t want to add that he’d been driven by Minho home at all. That’d be weird. 

          Seungmin sigh heavily through the phone, “you should come in. If it’s not him then we have an actual case on our hands.”

          Chan frowned at that, “I’ll be there in a half hour.” He was hungover and honestly this was the last thing he wanted to worry about. He quickly hung up and headed for the shower. Chan would check his home later. If Minho took anything it wasn’t really as big a deal as a whole arson case.

          Arson. Someone in this town had committed arson. And it wasn’t Minho this time. 

➹

 

           
          

         


	3. Arson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied I can’t post weekly I’m too weak lol. Here ♥️♥️♥️

⊱ ──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹  
          Maybe this had gone too far. This time it was really bad. This wasn’t a petty graphic statement. This was an actual crime. A literal crime that could get him locked up. And he couldn’t have that. Not at all. But he also couldn’t have Minho taking the fall again. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he put arson over Minho. 

          As Jisung sat in the parking garage with a leg hanging from the highest point he wondered if he should jump. It’d save him from all the trouble he was about to face. Fuck, this was going to be a headache. He felt so dumb. 

          “Ji, what are you going to do?” Felix whispered, nibbling at his thumbnail nervously. “This is bad, really bad.”

          “Fuck, I know. I know.” Jisung hissed, hands running through his disheveled blonde hair, “I can’t let Minho go down for this. It was an accident. Maybe I should turn myself in. Tell them it was an accident…” Chances were that Minho already had. He wouldn’t let Jisung confess to burning down a shed. Even if it was an accident. Arson was a big step up from graffiti. 

          Felix pouted, brushing a hand through his own messy red hair, “Ji…you should contact him first. Let him know what happened.”

          “No way!” Jisung hissed, “I’m not telling Minho the truth! He’ll kill me, Lix!”

          Felix tilted his head, disbelief striking his features, “Seriously. He probably knows we smoke together. He’s not stupid.”

          Jisung opened his mouth to retort but just huffed in response, crossing his arms, “He already probably thinks so less of me after what I did to that dudes wall.”

          “My bosses wall, Woojins wall. You realize if he finds out we’re this close I’ll lose my job, right?” Felix seemed displeased. And irritated with Jisung. He would be, too if he was in Felix’s position. 

          Jisung let out a long groan, “I should have tagged somewhere else…I’m sorry, Lix. Look, I’m going to tell the truth. Maybe they’ll go easy on me since it’s my first offense?”

          “First on record.” Felix added, giving Jisung a serious look now, “Ji, I really think you should tell Minho first.”

          “Absolutely not.”

          “Tell me what?”

          Jisung felt his stomach clench. His throat closed suddenly and he instantly grabbed his black beanie, shoving it over his head and over his eyes. Shit. Shit. Shit. Jisung knew hiding wasn’t going to stop Minho from getting his answers. Minho had always been really protective of him, and he also knew how to get Jisung to talk. 

          “Han.” Minhos words came out as a command, forcing Jisung to pout and lift the beanie from his eyes some, “What do you need to tell me?”

          Felix swallowed hard and loud, pulling up from his spot to rush off before being tugged back by Minho. “No, you stay a minute.” The oldest hissed. 

          “I…” Jisung felt so small. Minho wasn’t at all mean to him. Or scary. Minho was the kindest person he’d met. The reason he didn’t want to say anything wasn’t at all out of fear that the older would actually hurt him. His fear was that Minho would be disappointed in him. More than he already knew he was. 

          Minho let out a soft huff, crouching down to where Jisung sat sideways, foot still hanging off the side. He looked at his a moment before sliding the beanie off and ruffling his already messy hair. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

          His eyes set onto Felix, the freckles boy just shrugging in reply. Then he huffed, knowing he wasn’t about to get out of this. “I did something stupid. Really bad.”

          “Worse than what you did on flower-boys wall?” Minho glanced to Felix, “he wasn’t happy to see you weren’t there yesterday. You should go in to work.” 

          Felix frowned, pulling himself away from Minhos grasp, “I will. I’m sorry for…” he stopped, bowing before running off to the elevator. Hopefully Felix would really head to work. 

          Jisung turned back to Minho, the elders eyes burning holes through him. “Minho…I’m really sorry.”

          Minho sigh but continued ruffling Jisungs hair, “I know. So it was you. The fire?” Jisung hated hearing how Minhos voice changed. He sounded as disappointed as he’d feared. 

          “It was an accident I swear…I was just…” he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t tell Minho that he was smoking. Minho didn’t know that he’d gotten into it. He’d be so…so heartbroken. 

          “Smoking and you left your cigarette in some hay.” Jisung winced. Minho knew already? “Felix wasn’t there, was he?”

          Jisung swallowed hard, “no. It was just me.” His voice had gotten small. And Minho wasn’t ruffling his hair anymore. And he could see the pain on his face. ”don’t hate me…I’m so sorry.”

          Minho let his hand slip away, “I don’t hate you.” But he was definitely mad. Jisung could read that expression. Minho didn’t carry it often. “I’ll tell the cops it was me. It’s fine.”

          No. He didn’t want that. “Please don’t do that. Ill turn myself in…they won’t do anything to me, right? It’s just my first time. And it was an accident!”

          Minho offered a tiny smile, “No. You’re not doing that. This isn’t your artwork, this is property damage. They wouldn’t be too nice about it. And you’re an adult now. They won’t see you as a kid.”

          Jisungs face fell. He felt hot and nervous all of a sudden. He knew he had tears trying to shove their way out of his eyes and he just wanted to puke. He couldn’t even reply. He was too anxious. What if he really did go to jail because of this? They’d send him a few towns over for holding. He’d be locked up with all kinds of criminals…ones he in a way had put in there. 

          Minho softened, cupping Jisungs cheek a moment before pulling the younger into a tight, warm hug. “It’s okay. I’ll talk to the sheriff. Nothing is going to happen to you, do you understand?” 

          He did. But he didn’t. Why Minho had protected him for the last six years was mind-boggling. It confused him. He was such a train wreck. “Minho…” he whispered out, more of a sob than anything. 

          The elder just laughed, rubbing comforting circles into the smallers back, “look, you’ll be okay. I will, too. I’m not going anywhere. You know that.” 

          After everything Jisung had done, why was Minho still helping him? Minho had been taking the fall for Jisung for years. Not to mention earning himself a bad rep. Not that Jisungs was any better. Minho had no reason to help Jisung like this. 

          “Why are you still helping me?” he muttered, bringing his sleeve to his eyes to dab at the tears trying to poke out. 

          “Because you’re my responsibility. I’m not going anywhere.” Minho flicked his nose and offered the widest grin he could, “I care about you a lot, Jisung. It’s going to be fine.”

          He didn’t understand Minho. He knew why he had to protect him but deep down he just didn’t get it, “Okay…” Not at all.

➹

          “Chan, we have a guest.” Seungmin whispered, hopping up from his desk and eyeing the man who was standing at the doorway. 

          Another complaint was the last thing Chan wanted to deal with right now. Some people in town were already freaking out over the arson that had occurred. And Chan couldn’t focus with the phone ringing off the hook. But he was the sheriff. The chief didn’t want to deal with this. This was his job. Chan spun around in the his chair, face dropping once he saw the man standing there. 

          “Minho, what are you-“

          “Turning myself in.” The younger man sigh, holding his arms out in defeat, “I messed up a little too bad this time, huh?”

          Seungmin sigh, heading over and grabbing Minho by the arm, hauling him towards the back. 

          This was impossible. Minho hadn’t caused that fire. This wasn’t his fault at all. He was with Chan all night. Chan squinted his eyes, watching Seungmin take him away. No. He couldn’t let the man go down for this. There was a real criminal out there. He wasn’t having this. 

          “Wait!” Chan growled, storming after them, “you’re lying.” He spoke out, Seungmin sliding open the metal cell door. 

          “Pardon?” Minho snorted, tilting his head, “I’m confessing to the arson last night. It was me.”

          “You were with me all night.” Seungmins mouth dropped in shock even though he’d told him about seeing Minho this morning. “You drove me home.” Seungmin blinked now, looking between the two of them questionably. That part he hadn’t told him. 

          Minho rolled his eyes, turning to face Chan, “I don’t know what you’re on but you drove yourself home. I watched you do it.” Why was he lying? 

          “I was drunk. I didn’t drive myself home.” Chan whispered back. 

          “Ouch. This police department is a mess, huh? Sheriff is getting drunk and driving himself home. Will the people vote you in again next term?” Seungmin raised a brow but resumed pushing Minho into the cell, glancing to Chan as he closed the door. 

          “You didn’t set fire to that barn. Why are you-“ he paused, realization hitting him. “You’re protecting someone, aren’t you?”

          Minho just shrugged, taking a seat at the small bench in the cell, arms slipping behind his back. “I did it, baby bang.”

          Seungmin bit his lip, looking to Chan with a mixed expression. “Chan, were you really with him after the club last night?”

          Chan dug a hand through his hair, glaring in the criminals direction before looking back to his deputy and keeping his voice low, “yeah. I was out drinking at that club and he was there. I told you that this morning.” He paused a moment, letting out a little sigh, “I got drunk and he drove me home. I don’t know why he’s lying.”

          Seungmin seemed a little too shocked but just nodded in reply, tugging Chan back towards the department. “So…what time was this?” Seungmin pressed, “he took you home and then what?” Oh god. Seungmins eyebrow was raised questionably. 

          For fucks sake. “We didn’t do anything, Seungmin. He drove me home.” Chan slapped his own forehead. Seungmins mind was wild. “There’s no way he set that fire. He was with me till around four at the bar. But he’d been there for hours before he spoke to me. He didn’t have time to set that fire.”

          Seungmin crosses his arms, “do you think it was someone from the gang he’s friends with?” He hoped not. God. He really hoped not. 

          “I don’t know. He needs to tell us the truth.” Chan rest his head at the doorway, eyes glued to the man settled in the cell. “Arson is…way different from graffiti. I don’t know what his lawyers are gonna do about this but…he can’t get away with this one. Not as easily.”

          “Don’t you want him locked up?” Seungmin asked then. 

          He did. A lot. Minho caused so many problems. But Chan took this job to protect. And…Minho wasn’t the culprit. Someone else set fire to that barn. Who knew what they’d do next?

          “Not for a crime he didn’t commit.” Chan pressed passed Seungmin, banging his wrist against the bars to get Minho attention. 

          “Back already?” Minho smirked, sitting himself up, “I confessed. Case closed.”

          “Cut the shit. Who are you protecting? Is it that gang? Please tell me they’re not in my town.” Chan needed answers. He wouldn’t leave till he got them. “You told me it was in your nature to paint all over town like that. It’s not in your nature to start burning buildings. It can’t be.”

          Minho sat up more, staring at Chan through the bars, “I confessed.”

          “Who are you protecting.” Chan spoke firmly, gripping the bars now, knuckles white as he squeezed against the bars, “Please.”

          Minhos expression fell, the younger nibbling his fake piercing at his lip, “It’s not anyone from the gang. Let it go, Sheriff.” 

          Chan nodded, pulling off the bars. So it wasn’t anyone from the gang. But it was someone else. “Tell me who it was. You know I’ll find them.”

          Minho grimaced, “Jesus, leave it alone. They won’t do it again. It was an accident. Get over it and move on. I’m taking the fall.”

          Taking the fall. Accident. Who was he protecting? Wait - had he taken the fall for someone before? Was Minho even a criminal? What was this man telling him!? 

          The younger cursed, head smacking the back of the wall, “Leave it be.”

          “Have you ever committed a crime in your life…? Other than fighting in the bar…the graffiti, is it even yours?” Chan was pressed against the bars again, eyes widened at the realization that Minho may have been innocent the entire time. He was doing all of this as an act. 

          Minho smirked, “you’d never believe me if I told you.”

➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Jisung and Felix ♥️ They’re both train wrecks though djdbdbdbd.


	4. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s another part despite me not writing anything extra. I keep promising to write but I just????? Soon. I’ll write more soon ❤️

⊱ ──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹  
          Minho found himself using the phrase often. “You’d never believe me if I told you.” Nobody would believe him. And it wasn’t like it was something he wanted to discuss freely. Minho wasn’t even sure what could happen if he did announce what he was. Why he was there. He didn’t want anything to happen to Jisung. 

          He sat in the cell, sighing at the blonde man who refused to leave. Chan was so fucking stubborn. He knew the blonde wouldn’t rest until they found the actual arsonist. But he couldn’t tell them it was Jisung. He wouldn’t. He had to protect him. It was his duty. 

          “Try me.” Chan started, stirring Minho upright. 

          “Seriously, just put the charges on my tab.” Minho waved his hand dismissively, turning away from the blonde with a heavy sigh. He needed Chan to stop prying. 

          Chan hit the bar with his hand again, “Minho, I’m all ears. Even if I don’t believe you I want to hear it.” Chan paused then, letting his hands drop to his side, “either you tell me or I’ll just go out and find who did this.” Chan paused, sinister smirk marking his features, “While leaving you in here.” 

          Minho didn’t want that. If Chan found out everything was Jisung he’d take him in. Jisung wasn’t as kind with cops at all. He’d put up a fight and only cause more damage. The brunette brought a hand through his hair. Did he even have a choice?

          “Chan, there’s a domestic call. Some couple is arguing and one of them tossed the tv out of the second floor window. They’re causing a huge ruckus.” Seungmin came in, staring the two down. “He isn’t going anywhere, let’s go.”

          Thank god. Minho smirked to himself, the blonde exhaling heavily as he turned from the bars. “Okay. But let’s make it quick.” Chan’s eyes darted back to Minho, “I’ve got a lot to talk about with this one.”

➹

          “I was afraid you quit on me.” Woojin spoke from behind the counter as Felix entered the flower shop. Thankfully nobody was browsing right now. Woojin didn’t look at him at all, though. He was too focused on the bouquet of lilies, probably for Seungmin. 

          Felix hung his coat at the small rack by the door before heading towards the counter, head low. “I’m sorry, I was just busy. I did leave a note.”

          “Your note doesn’t mean anything on that short of notice.” Woojin frowned, finally looking at Felix. “I was worried sick.”

          “Ah, You were worried?” Felix smiled a bit, the elder just rolling his eyes to him. “I’ll get to work.” He stated then, getting a raised brow from his boss. 

          As soon as Felix slipped the florist apron the little bell at the door rang, the ginger sighing aloud before turning. Every time he thought he’d have a heart attack. He should have been used to the smiley face boxes appearing so suddenly but alas, he wasn’t. 

          “Hi!” The shorter male behind the boxes chimed before shoving them into Felix arms. Every time. “I haven’t seen you in a couple days, Felix.”

          “Good afternoon, Seo.” Woojin spoke, still focused on the bouquet. 

          The shorter male adjusted his hat with a small grin, placing his clipboard on top of the boxes. Like always. “Hey, hows business?”

          Woojin just hummed in reply. He never really paid their delivery guy any mind. ”it’s going.” Felix chimed, not wanting to seem rude at all. He glanced to the load of boxes stacked to his chin before turning and slipping them onto the counter. They were always so heavy. How changbin managed to carry them effortlessly was insane.

          “That’s good.” The shorter male chimed before following close behind Felix. 

          Felix eyed the other closely. He always stood so close to him. “How are the deliveries today, Changbin?” He asked then, taking the clipboard from the stack of boxes so he could sign for everything. 

          “It’s going.” He repeated, keeping that smile at his face. Felix swore he’d never met anyone this excited in this job. Changbin has always been so positive. Like he could never have a bad day. 

          Felix handed the clipboard back, huffing a moment. “Well, have a nice day I gue-“

          “You’re still smoking?”

          Felix paused. Did he smell like smoke? He hoped he didn’t. Woojin had already scolded Felix for smoking before. He promised he’d quit. He didn’t want his boss to berate him about it again. 

          “I saw you the other day.” Changbin added, taking the clipboard to his chest, “You should really quit while you can. It’s a nasty habit.” Was he trying to get Felix bitched at all night? 

          “I…I mean I’m quitting.” He clarified, “I’m just taking it really slow.”

          Changbins expression got soft and the delivery man just shrugged, adjusting his hat, “Good luck with quitting. I’ll see you guys in a few days. Bye Woojin!” The man spoke brightly, waving to the unbothered florist before offering Felix another smile, “See ya, Felix.”

          Felix would never understand why the delivery guy was so friendly to them. Him, especially. 

          “Still trying to quit?” Woojin spoke as soon as Changbin drove off. Felix just sigh. He really didn’t want to argue about it again. 

          “I promise I’m trying.”

          “Is it that kid? The one you keep hanging around?”

          Felix winced. Woojin knowing about Jisung would only cause more troubles. “No, I did this on my own. If anything I corrupted him.” 

          Woojin just rolled his eyes at that, twisting the bouquet around, “hows it look?”

          “Better every time, Woojin.” Felix sigh, hoping Woojin was changing the subject completely, “I’m glad Seungmin requested you do these for him. You’re probably the best in Seoul now.”

          “I’ve been the best in Seoul.” Woojin snorted, adjusting some of the flowers before slipping the bouquet behind the counter. “Now deal with those deliveries or you’re fired.”

          Woojin was just teasing. Felix knew that. But for some reason he took the elder seriously each time. 

➹

          “That was absolutely ridiculous.” Chan complained, sliding his leather jacket over the back of his desk chair, “what a waste of resources.”

          Seungmin let out a weak laugh, plopping down into his own desk chair, turning it to face Chan, “yeah I thought when they said a TV was thrown it would be…you know…a real tv?”

          Chan stifled a laugh. Yeah, a real TV would have been awesome. But no, the TV thrown was literally just the couples younger sons pillow. That had a tv cover. It was honestly the most ridiculous call he’d ever received. And it wasted a lot of his time. 

          “Is it okay if I stop by the hospital for a little while?” Seungmin spoke suddenly, “Jeongin called and said Hyunjins feeling pretty bad today.”

          It wasn’t that late in the day. But Chan knew there was nothing Seungmin really needed to do there. He paused a moment before giving the younger a light nod, “Go ahead. There’s nothing to do here and if I get anymore calls I’ll just notify you.”

          Seungmin smiled wide and bright, pulling up from his chair to offer a slight bow, “I’ll keep my phone on ring! Thank you Chan!” 

          Chan really didn’t mind Seungmin leaving. The next few hours would most likely just be paperwork and unnecessary lounging. Chances are they wouldn’t receive anything. Especially since Minho was behind bars. 

Minho. 

          Once Seungmin was back out the door the sheriff straightened himself up and made his way back towards the holding cells. He in a way had forgotten they’d left the man there for hours. It wasn’t like he’d vanish though. If he did that they’d have too many issues to deal with. 

          “Back already, baby bang? You hitting on me or something?” Minho had both hands at the bars this time, his face being the one resting against them. He must’ve been restless. 

          Chan sigh as he shut the door behind him, keeping his distance from the cell despite knowing Minho was completely harmless. “You gonna tell me what’s going on yet?”

          Minhos expression fell. Maybe he’d forgotten what Chan had threatened him with earlier. The younger let out a huff, pulling himself from the bars, “You wouldn’t believe me.”  
            
          Chan was extremely over that phrase. Minho had used it before he left, too. Whatever the male thought Chan wouldn’t believe was enough to piss him off. He didn’t have time for this. 

          “Minho, shoot. I’m really not in the mood for you to dodge my questions. Obviously you’re protecting someone. Just tell me who and you’ll be free. Fuck, just tell me why you’re protecting an arsonist?” Chan grabbed the bars now, “Minho, if you don’t tell me anything I can’t protect you. Or whoever you’re protecting.”

          Minho bit his lip. The younger had never looked more vulnerable. “Protect…? What are you saying? You won’t do anything to this person, right?” Goddammit. Chan should have used his wording more clearly. 

          “That’s not what I meant.”

          “Promise me you won’t do anything.” Minho demanded, demeanor shifting again, “bury the case.”

          Chan was appalled. Did Minho seriously think he wouldn’t charge this person with arson!? 

          “It was an accident.” Minho added, eyes glaring towards Chan, “either charge me or promise you’ll let them go.”

          Chan laughed now. Was he really in any position to make any demands? “Minho, I’m not burying your little gang members crime. And like I said, I can just leave your ass here and go find them myself. I’m sure it won’t be hard considering the cigarette brand isn’t too popular in town.”

          Minho froze. As if that had struck a nerve. “Bang, I swear to god I will k-“ the man stopped. He must’ve known threatening Chan would only keep him there longer, “what can I do to make this go away? You can’t go after them. They aren’t even in that gang! He’s just a kid who made a dumb mistake!”

          So it was a kid? He wondered if Minho meant to narrow the suspects list more. There weren’t many teenagers around town. Finding whoever it was would be easy just by that statement. Minho must’ve noticed too because panic set into his expression. 

          “I can explain everything.”

          “Thanks for the information Mr. Lee.” Chan whistled then, turning his back to the criminal now. A kid. A kid who smokes that cigarette brand. They’d have their criminal as soon as Chan checked the store that sold those cigarettes. It’d be so easy. 

          “Don’t go.” Minho hit the bars behind him, causing the blonde to turn on his heels.

          “Why not? I have everything I need to catch our arsonist.”

          “Leave him alone. Look, I have to protect him.” Minho seemed stressed. Very stressed. Chan swore he could see the other sweating. 

          He’d use this. 

          “What does that matter to me? He committed arson. If he really is a kid you know the charges will be light anyways.” Chan approached the bars again. Minho really did look panicked now. Chan wasn’t sure he’d ever seen this man look so afraid. 

          “I’m his guardian.” Minhos voice was shaky. “And he’s not a kid anymore…” Minho trailed off. Chan knew what he meant. So he’d recently become an adult. Even easier to find him now. 

          “Minho, I can’t let an arsonist run free. Nor a graffiti artist.” He eyed Minho, “whoever this boy is keeps causing trouble and I can’t let him continue. Obviously you’re not doing a great job taking care of him.” Minho looked as if he wanted to retort, but his hands were shaky. “He won’t stop if the law lets him get away with these things.”

          Chan turned again. He knew this person meant a lot to Minho. He could see it on the mans face. But Chan couldn’t let this kid get away with any of this. He obviously wasn’t going to stop with the graffiti. Not to mention if he didn’t catch the arsonist the whole town would turn on him. Chan didn’t have a choice. He had to bring this boy in. 

          “Ch-Chan.” Minhos voice was cracked. This man was terrified of Chan finding this kid. But Chan just shook his head, turning the handle. He would do everything he could to help this kid, but he had no choice. 

          Chan brought a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply as he started out the door. He kind of hated this. He felt wrong doing this. But it was his job. He didn’t want to have more problems in the town with this kid Minho was protecting. He had to deal with it. 

          “Stop!” Minhos voice was so loud yet kept its melodic tone. It was odd. It seemed to make every noise around Chan halt. Why? 

          Chan exhaled again, turning to face the man who looked so desperate at the bars. Chan had never seen him look this defeated. Ever. He couldn’t stop himself from going back to the man, hands in his pockets as he stood before the other, “shoot.”

          Minho released his hands from the bars. Chan must’ve been seeing things. Or maybe the bars has always been like that. But shit. The bars were dented. As if they’d been squeezed really hard. But that was impossible. Nor he or Minho had the strength for that. Especially with how easy it was to catch Minho. He knew he was seeing things. 

          “Do you want the truth? Would it make a difference?” 

          Chan wasn’t sure it would. “It might.” 

          Minho let out a shaky breath before sliding his fingers through his messy brown hair. It was really hard for Chan not to stare at how the wavy brown locks fell so gracefully onto the others forehead. 

          “I’m his guardian. And he’s in danger.”

          Chan shook his head, arms crossing instead, “you told me that.” Chan frowned, “look, I can do what I can to help him but he’s still causing a lot of trouble. I have to bring him in.”

          “You can’t bring him in. They’ll put him in jail, Bang. Like real time shit. Once they find out it’s him they’ll send him to Jeju.” 

          Jeju? Chan tilted his head. Jeju had one of the craziest centers for criminals. But why would some kid be sent there? Minho was overreacting. 

          “You cannot bring him in. If they send him there they’ll kill him.”

          “Minho what the fuck did this kid do?”

          “I can’t…please don’t go after him.”

          “Tell me what he did.”

          Minho was shaking. “Please, you cannot put him there. He’ll be killed. I can’t let you do that.”

          “So tell me why?”

          “I’m his guardian. Chan I-“

          “Minho,” Chan didn’t mean to sound so angry. But Minho wasn’t giving him anything to go on. “What did he do. Why should I go out of my way and piss the whole town off for this? They expect me to catch the arsonist. I can’t let this go. It won’t disappear. Graffiti is whatever…property damage? That’s another thing.” He understood in a way. But if this kid did something bad enough he needed to take him in. He liked Minho. He did. But he needed more. If he was going to listen he needed more. And he really didn’t want Minho to go down for this. The town would refuse to let Minho stay if they found out he was the ‘arsonist’. 

          “I’m his guardian angel.”

 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s changbin! I saw a post on Twitter where he looked like a ups driver the other day and I was freaking out about how I’d made changbin a delivery driver in this fic when I started it last month hahaha. 
> 
> Anyways Minho finally told Chan about the angel thing. I feel like it took way too long in a way.


	5. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I worked on a little more for this fic I’m really trying to get it together. Sorry for the slow updates. Thank you for sticking around. 💖💖

⊱ ──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

          “Who’d you get?” The dark haired male whispered, settling down besides Minho. He seemed excited despite what was happening to the two of them. 

          “Some boy. He’s younger than us. Twelve I think?” Minho replied, glancing at his palm as the name written in a dim light stared back at him. “He’s from a group home. Really messy. He likes doing graffiti.” He snorted, staring at his palm. “He’s smart, though. But he keeps getting in trouble.” 

          The name. Han Jisung. It was in a way a curse for them. To be sent down to take care of humans who were troubled. It was nice, finally leaving. But they couldn’t return whenever they wanted. They’d be stuck until they completed their job. Minho knew he’d never be able to come back. But he didn’t mind. At all. Honestly, leaving forever felt nice. 

          Minho swallowed hard, tracing the lines of the boys name. He could see everything about Jisung. His whole life flashing before his eyes. Within seconds he knew everything there was to know about the child. What his favorite food was, his insecurities, his past. It was like a movie. A movie that Minho wasn’t sure he wanted to be apart of. 

          Jisungs life was sad. His parents had long abandoned him. He’d been in a group home all his life. He never got adopted or fostered due to his awful attitude. Not to mention he liked fighting. A lot. Jisung treated fighting like medicine. He used it to help himself overcome the pain. Which was of course very unhealthy.

          He wouldn’t be able to return. Ever. Minho winced at why he was supposed to go down there. It wasn’t pretty. He clutched his hand closed then, letting out a heavy sigh. 

          “How bad is it?” The dark haired male chimed, leaning his chin over Minhos shoulder, “mine isn’t too hard. I feel like I’ll be returning sooner than later.”

          Minho exhaled, resting his head against the others, “I don’t think I’ll be coming back here.”

          “What? It’s that bad!?” The younger limbed himself, looking at Minho with hurt eyes. “I can’t come back without you.”

          Minho frowned, patting the others head a moment, “look, I don’t really want to come back. You know that, right?” The other nodded. “It’s okay. I mean honestly I’m going to do everything I can to stay.”

          “Well I won’t come back then. Mine can wait, too.” 

          “Uh, absolutely not. You’re going to do your job and then come home.” Minho didn’t like the idea of his friend staying for him. He liked it up here. Way more than Minho. 

          “No way.” The younger snorted, “we’re soulmates, Minho. I’m not letting you stay down there alone.” He held his fist out, a wide smile crossing over his face. 

          “Seriously…?” Minho pouted, giving the other angels fist a gentle tap with his own. “It’s nice that we’re stationed in the same area but…Who’d you even get? Maybe you’re as screwed as me. Watch you’ll end up falling in love with them and you won’t be able to do it.”

          The younger paused before holding out his palm, the glow against his palm a brighter shade. Maybe his person wasn’t as difficult. He could probably get it over with fast. “Lee Felix.” 

          “What’s he like?” Minho asked, keeping his fist closed tight. Maybe the other wouldn’t notice how dim the name was. The dimmer the more difficult it’d be for Minho. He was sure they would never come back. Definitely. 

          “He’s literally a day younger than your guy. He’s privileged I guess? Cute family.” The angel smiled, “But they expect a lot from him. His father pushes him too hard. So he acts out.” 

          “How so…?” Felix couldn’t have been as bad as Jisung. What Jisung had done was awful. Irreversible. Even if Minho could understand his reasoning. Minho had a tough job in order to stay on earth. A really hard one. 

          “He smokes. And he gets in fights.” It wasn’t that bad. “He’s so young but he’s so rebellious. He isn’t doing well in school. I’ll just watch him!” He laughed. 

          “Watch him? You’re really going to torture this kid till the end?” Minho laughed. He didn’t have that option, though. He had to help his person. To help Jisung he’d need to befriend him. That’s the only way he'd be able to help the kid.

          “I’ll just stay close. I don’t think Felix is messed up enough to invade his life. He’ll probably do my job for me—but of course I’ll stay for you. Even if it happens.” Minho winced. He’d have to invade Jisungs. “So…what’s his favorite color? Felix’s is black.” The angel laughed, pointing to his dark hair. 

          Minho laughed again, opening his palm briefly. “Ah, he likes red.”

          “Favorite food?” The angel asked then, leaning back into Minhos shoulder.

          Minho sigh, but answered. It was back and forth for awhile like that. It made it easier for both of them. To get to know each other’s person. The younger angel even suggested getting the two boys to befriend each other. Maybe it would help them. Minho liked the idea. Being able to keep tabs on everyone would make life a lot easier on them. 

          “It’s a plan.” The angel sigh, laying himself against the white floor as he stared at his palm, “I’ll hold off on completing my job. I’ll have to make sure he doesn’t get killed.”

          “I’ll try to get us home as soon as I can. I promise.” Minho whispered before falling beside the other, looking to his hand only a moment before folding it closed over his chest. He wasn’t sure he could keep that promise. 

➹

          “Pardon?” Chan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Guardian angel? Did that shit even exist. It sounded so silly to him. 

          “I told you that you wouldn’t believe me.” Minho was biting too hard at his piercing. He’d probably yank it out if he chewed down much more. 

          Chan shook his head, watching the panicked man before him, “prove it.”

          Minho swallowed hard, eyes finding the floor. Was he not going to try? Did he think Chan would believe this nonsense without proof? 

          “I don’t have enough room.”

          Chan arched his brow. Was this a trick? Did Minho think Chan was going to release him from the cell like this. “Do you really think I’m going to let you out of there?”

          “If you give me more room I can show you. I won’t run off.” Minho frowned. 

          He felt like an idiot. He seriously wanted to let Minho out to prove himself. He wanted to see what Minho was trying to tell him. But he worried he would run off. 

          “Why can’t you show me here?” Chan asked then, arching his brow. 

          “You’re so fucking difficult.” Minho growled, “if I show you here it’ll damage your property. I need open space.” He complained. 

          Chan rolled his eyes. But as much as he didn’t want to let Minho out, he kind of did. In a way he wanted to know. He wanted to see. Chan had no issues with the supernatural coming out. But things were tense. If Minho really was an angel…Chan wanted to see. 

          “Are you trying to show me wings or something?” Chans question seemed to tense Minho even more. 

          “Maybe. Can you just let me out so I can show you properly. The space is too small.” Minho complained. 

          He was hesitant. But he had to know. He’d take the risk. Chan let out an aggravated growl before unlocking the cell gate and pulling Minho out by the wrist. 

          “Where is enough space?” 

          “Your house.” 

          Chan shot the man a look, “you’re kidding right? You can’t just do it here?” 

          Minho snatched his wrist away. He seemed more hurt than angry with Chan. He really hadn’t seen Minho like this before. And Chan wasn’t sure how to react to it. “Your living-room is huge and boring.” The brunette sigh, raking his hand again through that messy hair at his head. “Chan, can we please just go?”

          “Fine.” Chan would believe Minho for now. He knew it was probably just a trick to get Minho out of the cell so he could help that boy. But Chan wouldn't let him. Minho wasn’t about to outsmart him. 

X

          The car ride was quiet. It was the most silent Chan had ever heard Minho. He was so different when he wasn’t teasing him. So different when he was being himself. Chan didn’t mind Minhos behavior towards him before, though. The silence was way worse than Minhos flirting and joking around. 

          “How long have you been an uh…” Chan paused, glancing into the backseat, “guardian angel.”

          As soon as Minhos eyes met his Chan couldn’t help but gaze away, he wasn’t sure why he was so uncomfortable. “Since birth. How long have you been an asshole?” Ouch. Maybe he deserved that. His behavior and using whoever Minho was protecting against him was wrong. He knew that. 

          Chan swallowed thickly as he drove, “I’m sorry for pushing it. You know I can’t let this go. The arson…someone’s going to have to pay for it.”

          “Why wouldn’t you let me take the fall? I can handle Ji-him. I can handle him.” Chan tried hard to ignore the first syllable of the name. Minho was so nervous and him slipping was making Chan nervous too. 

          “Because he’ll do it again. And the town won’t let you stay if they believe it was you. Nobody here has ever dealt with arson. Even if I tell them it was an accident they’d bully you out of here.” Chan glanced at the mirror once more. 

          Minho tapped the seat, “why didn’t you let them? You don’t want me here anyways.” That wasn’t true. Chan, despite wanting Minho properly punished before, didn’t want that at all. 

          “I don’t want that. You didn’t do the crime. I promise I’ll do what I can.” Hopefully Minho would buy that. 

          But he just huffed in the backseat, resting his chin against his palm as he looked out the window now. 

          They didn’t say anything until Chan pulled up to his home. He still wasn’t sure how Minho found out where he lived. It was in the middle of nowhere wrapped in woods. No neighbors and plenty of land to be free. Lots of privacy. How Minho discovered he lived here before kind of bothered him. 

          “It’s been on my mind,” Chan started as he stopped the car, “how did you know where I lived?”

          Minho sigh, pulling off of the window to look into the mirror, eyes glued to Chan, “I’m a criminal, remember? It wasn’t hard.”

          “You’re not really a criminal, though. You just faked it.” Chan added. 

          “Can we get this over with, Bang?” Minho wasn’t enjoying the small talk. Minho wasn’t enjoying any of this. Chan could see that. 

          Chan got out of the car without any word, opening the side door for the other. He really hoped Minho wouldn’t take off running. He’d be pissed. He wanted to believe this man for once. 

          “You won’t tell anyone, right?” Minho glanced around. He seemed so anxious still. 

        Ah. The tensions with supernatural creatures. The riots and everything going on led Chan to believe there was a war coming. Minho must’ve been terrified right now. 

          “I won’t. Come on.” Chan sigh, taking Minhos arm and dragging him inside. 

          Minho paused as Chan closed the door behind, “don’t freak out.” 

          “I won’t.”

          The younger shook his head then, yanking the fake piercing from his lip and laying it at the coffee table. Chan knew it was fake. He wondered if everyone else knew. 

          But Chan really didn’t think the tattoos were fake too. Minho peeled what looked like film form his arms, the ink following along. Why he even faked tattoos was beyond Chan. 

          “Why the hell did you fake having tattoos?” Chan let out a laugh. He didn’t mean to. He knew Minho wasn’t in the mood. 

          “So I can give blood.” 

          So he can give blood. Of all of the crazy things Chan had heard. He couldn’t believe this. Minho gave blood? He really knew nothing about Minho. He figured he just liked hanging out at the club and causing trouble. But giving blood. It was in a way really attractive. Chan had the same mentality. No tattoos so he could give blood often. 

          “Is it a kink of yours?” Minho chimed with a laugh, causing Chan to shake his head. He must’ve looked a certain way as Minho mentioned he gave blood. 

          “No. It’s just…weird. I didn’t think you’d be one to donate blood. Where do you donate!? The hospital staff had seen you at the bar. They know your tattoos are fake?” Chan watched as Minho put the peelings over his coffee table next to the piercings. 

          “No. I have a nurse who does it for me and transports it without problems.” Minho spoke lowly before pulling his shirt over his head. The sliver of Minhos milky skin and abs were enough to make Chan’s face go hot. 

          “Woah that’s not necessary!” Chan stammered, turning himself immediately. “Please tell me you’re not actually stripping in my house.”

          “Did you think I was going to destroy my shirt? I don’t exactly have holes for my wings.” Minho growled then, throwing his shirt at Chan’s back. “Turn around so I can show you.”

          Chan let out a shaky sigh before turning around. His eyes widened. He hadn’t heard it. He had no idea Minho had done it this quickly. He honestly had such high doubts of what he’d see. But shit. This was hard to take in. Really hard. 

          Minho had wings. He really had wings. 

➹           

          “When will he wake?” Seungmin asked as he brushed his fingertips through Hyunjins hair, “soon, right?”

          “He’s been out a few hours. He should get up soon.” Jeongin replies, nibbling his bottom lip as if he was unsure, which of course stirred Seungmins emotions.

          “So he just…he didn’t know where he was?” It was a big fear of his. That Hyunjin would lose his memory again. This time it was worse. Hyunjin didn’t even know where he was. Why he was there. He’d been good for so long. And suddenly Seungmins world was crashing. 

          Jeongin placed his hand at Seungmins shoulder, “I know it’s scary. But he should wake in a bit. You can just explain to him like you did in the past. I’m sure he’ll be alright.” 

          Seungmin wasn’t sure. He let his hand slip from Hyunjins hair to lace with his still hand. He loved him so much. He needed him to be okay. But this was too much. Hyunjin wasn’t progressing at all and it was sending Seungmin into panic. He didn’t want to lose him but everyday felt closer to the end. 

➹

          “Minnie, you alright?” Hyunjin asked, waving those pretty fingers across Seungmins view, causing the male to shake off his thoughts. “You disappeared on me.”

          “Just thinking.” He smiled, taking Hyunjins fingers into his own, “what do you wanna do after dinner?” 

          “We could head home or go see a movie. You don’t get many days off so…it’s up to you.” Hyunjin smiled, bringing Seungmins hand to his lips to pepper little kisses. 

          “Ew.” Seungmin pulled a face, yanking his hand teasingly as the other just offered up his usual giggly laugh, “a movie sounds fine with me.” Honestly anything sounded great. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. Anything they did was enough for him. 

          “Great!” Hyunjin pulled up from the table, tugging Seungmin after him, “movie it is.”

          It would be their last dinner outside of the hospital. Seungmin was so angry. So pissed that he hadn’t taken Hyunjin somewhere nicer. He’d never forgive himself. 

 

          “Seungmin.”

          The officer took a deep breath, gazing down at the bed. He must’ve been lost in his thoughts for a long time. Hyunjins eyes were opened. He seemed calm despite how Jeongin had described the situation earlier. 

          “Hi.” His smile was so precious. He was so precious. “What time did you finally get here?”

          “An hour ago. I figured I’d let you sleep.” He spoke calmly. He didn’t want to startle Hyunjin. “Do you know where we are?” 

          The dark haired boy at the bed just nodded, drawing into Seungmins palm, “hospital. I should be going home today, right?”

          It would never get easier. 

          “Tomorrow. But we’re so close.” Seungmin smiled then, leaning down to place a soft peck at Hyunjins forehead, “have you been watching the flowers?”

          Hyunjin laughed, sitting himself up with little struggle. “Yeah. I know. I just get so excited the closer it gets. I can’t wait to go home, Minnie.” The boy sigh, eyes so soft and sweet. 

          The farce was hard to keep up. But he had to do it for Hyunjin. He didn’t want the younger to break apart. Even if he wouldn’t remember it the next day. “I can’t wait either. I’ll make you a meal and we can finally watch that movie we wanted to that night.”

          Hyunjin huffed then, “you have a copy? It just came out last week. Maybe we should wait for the DVD to drop so the quality isn’t bad.” 

          It’d been a year since the movie came out. And seungmin made sure he had copies for Hyunjin. But he realized that must’ve been pretty dumb. Hyunjin was sure only a week of time had gone by. “Yeah. It is a pretty bad copy. We can wait.”

          It would never get easier. 

➹


	6. Jawbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry for not posting in awhile. Like I said I’ve been struggling with this fic for some reason and I’m not even sure where to take it right now. But i managed to get a few more parts written out. I hope you guys haven’t abandoned this fic yet 😨💖

⊱ ──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

          It wasn’t easy being Han Jisung. Not just anyone could live through the shit he had. It was like from birth life had decided to fuck him over. He’d never get what he did wrong to deserve this. But in a way he didn’t mind. In a fucked up way he rather enjoyed his life. It wasn’t really that bad. Despite some hiccups Jisungs life was alright. Once he got over a particular incident he was okay. He was invincible. Sort of. He owed it to Lee Minho. 

          Without Lee Minho, Jisung would be dead. Like, really dead. Jisung had made lots of enemies and without Mingo befriending the gang in the neighboring town he would be six feet deep. Or in a suitcase. Maybe he’d be in an acid barrel. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was trouble. 

          Jisung slid the cigarette from his lips, making sure to actually extinguish it this time before flicking it onto the sidewalk. Without Felix he was usually lost. Felix was his partner in crime. His soulmate. He really hated that the boy worked so fucking often. Woojin needed to get another employee before Jisung really painted a statement on his shop.

          Suddenly there was a hard yank at his hood, nearly knocking him over. “The fuck are you doing out here?” Jisungs eyes rolled so far back. He knew this voice. And he didn’t want anything to do with it right now. He loved Minho. He shouldn’t respond. 

          “I’m walking.” Jisung snapped back, pulling his black face mask down to settle at his chin, “is that bothering you?”

          The man released Jisungs hood, adjusting the cap at his head, “You should hop back over to your side of town, bitch.”

          Jisung was a lot of things. He was an asshole. He could be a petty brat. But he wasn’t a bitch. Fuck. He really might have to break this guys jaw. He’d always wanted to. Ever since the group home. 

          “Wanna say that again, Seyong?” Jisung had a brow raised. He really wanted this guy to test him. He needed him to. 

          The guy glanced around, “I don’t see your boy around here, can’t protect you this time.” The man got close to Jisungs face. Too close and his breath. Ew. It was rancid. “Bitch.”

          Jisung shouldn’t have done this. He would only cause more issues for Minho. But he wasn’t in the mood. He was already upset over what Minho was taking the fall for. He was really upset. So upset that he didn’t mind the cracking sound that came as his fist landed into the taller males jaw. 

          Shit, Jisung really hated this guy. A lot. But he might have deserved the returned punch to the eye. And the swift kicks to the stomach once he’d forced Jisung to the ground. Life really was a piece of shit to him. He couldn’t even win this fight because he was smaller and maybe Seyongs muscles were more developed. Fuck life. 

          Laughter. His own stupid laughter filled the cool air as he lay in the street. He was stupid. He did this too often but in a way it was the only thing that made him feel alive. Jisung outstretched his arms, the eye that hadn’t been blackened stared up at the stars. 

          There was one thing that came from licking a fight with that guy. He finally got to snap his jaw. He was positive he had. But now maybe his was too. Or something like that. And his ribs? Bruised. Definitely. His self esteem? It was in tact. He wasn’t going to let the loss affect him too much. He never did. 

➹

          Wings. He was really showing Chan his wings. Everything had been telling him not to but he didn’t think he had a choice. Chan would hurt Jisung. He couldn’t have that. And he couldn’t hurt Chan to stop him. It wasn’t in his nature at all. 

          Minho sigh, the blonde male before him standing there with his mouth gaped. Minho wanted to snap his fingers and get Chan Chan’s attention off of his wings but the elder looked really cute like this. For the first time Chan seemed surprised about something. Minho liked the look. 

          “So you’re an actual angel?” Chan started, trying to tear his eyes off of the large white feathered wings. Minho could tell. He was trying so hard. 

          “Yup.” Minho couldn’t help but frown. He needed this to keep Chan from going after Jisung. “I’ve only told one person. You cannot say anything.” 

          “I wouldn’t…” he knew Chan wouldn’t. “How are you an angel though…you’re so-“ Chan didn’t finish. He just swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing as he tore his gaze from the wings finally. 

          “It doesn’t matter. Now can you please lay off of this arson thing?” Chan promised. He better keep it. 

          “What am I supposed to do with this information, Minho? Am I supposed to pin it on that gang?” 

          “Yes. Anything to keep it from the person I’m trying to protect.” Minho sigh, “please. If you go after them they could be killed.”

          Chan was still gawking at Minho. He figured he should probably slip his wings back. Minho rolled his eyes a moment before shutting his eyes tight, the wings painfully digging themselves back into his shoulder blades before disappearing. The officer was of course, still gawking. 

          Minho opened his mouth to speak but a familiar tone interrupted him. He sighed, digging a hand through his hair as he checked the number. He knew it was Jisung. But right now wasn’t a good time. Not for this. If Chan found out who he was talking to…he honestly didn’t trust the cop. Not enough. 

          “You gonna answer?” Chan whispered, gaze set on Minhos chest as if his wings had shrunk back there. Maybe the cop was into him. And here he thought he was teasing too hard. 

          “Maybe.” The phone kept ringing. He really should answer it. Who knew what Jisung had done this time. He took a moment before finally answering, holding the phone close to his ear, “is this important?”

          Minho realized that it was indeed important. The moment he had the phone to his ear he could hear faint breathing. That instant rush of worry washed over him. What had Jisung done now? 

          “Hey Minho. I made a mistake.” There was laughter. But Minho could hear the blood mixed in. Whatever Jisung had done must’ve put him into bad shape. Minho needed to get there. To wherever he was. 

          “You always do.” Minho glanced up at Chan who was now giving him a more concerned look, “what happened?”

          “I’m outside of town. Where I shouldn’t be.” He sounded awful. He might have had some broken bones in his stupid face, “It’s not TOO bad.”

          Minho clucked his tongue, “why can’t you stay out of trouble for one day!?” Minho momentarily forgot Chan was standing there. “Where are you exactly? I’m coming to get you.”

          No reply. Just the sound of something falling. Probably his phone. It wouldn’t be the first time. Minho swallowed thickly, leaning down to pick up his discarded shirt. He could see Chan’s eyes widen at the sight of his back. It wasn’t cute. He knew that. “I need to go.”

          “Is that the person?” Chan asked, arms crossing over his chest as Minho pulled his shirt over his head, “what did they do?”

          Minho was t sure what to say. He didn’t have time for this. “Look, if I don’t go now he could die. Drop it for now. We’ll pick this up later.” Minho grabbed his fake ring, sticking it to his lip before carefully replacing the tattoo he peeled off earlier. 

          “You realize I’m coming, right?” Chan grabbed his keys, shaking them in front of Minhos face. “If this kid is in trouble it’s best to drive there. Where is he?”

          “I’m not taking you to him. You’re not locking him up.” Minho knew his tone had shifted again. “I’m not kidding, Bang. He’s important to me. You're not getting him killed over your stupid sense of duty.”

          Chan looked at him, expression leaning towards hurt. “Listen, I’m not going to do anything. If he’s hurt I can help.”

          “I’m his guardian. I’m just going to heal him anyways.” Minho rolled his eyes as Chan gasped. “Just leave it be. I gave you proof of what I am. Now leave him alone.”

          “I’m not arresting him. I’m going with you.” Chan snapped, squinting his eyes to Minho. 

          “Why?” Minho wasn’t having this. He needed to go. 

          “Just trust me for five minutes. I trusted you and brought you out here. So just trust me.” He had no reason to trust Chan. He liked him, sure. But he wasn’t sure his intentions sat well with him. Chan was first and foremost - a police officer. And jisung, he was definitely Chan’s target. 

          “I don’t have time for this.” Minho spat, heading for the door. He tugged the door open just to have it shut in his face, the older male flipping and pinning him against the door like a rag doll. 

          “Minho. I’m going with you.” Chan’s face was so close. As many times as he’d wanted to kiss this cop, right now he wanted to knock his teeth in. Chan was being an asshole. 

          “Fine. I don’t have time to this.” Minho shoves Chan off before pulling the door opened, rushing to the car. “Hurry.” He spoke in a low demand. It worked. Chan was opening the front door and starting the car. 

          Minho let out a shaky sigh before hopping into the front seat. There was now way he’d sit in the back this time. Chan growled at Minho who was now settled besides him but started the car instead. 

          “Where are we headed?”

          “Town line. The worst part of town.”

➹

          Felix wasn’t sure why he thought he could sneak into the town club. They knew who he was. They knew Felix only caused trouble at the club. As soon as he attempted to gain entry the bouncer threatened to call his parents. That’s the last thing he wanted. His father would just yell at him for being out so late instead of studying for exams. 

          “Felix?” Felix huffed a moment before turning, face to face with the shorter male he knew well. Changbin. “What are you doing here?”

          “I got bored.” He whispered back, hands in his hoodie, “I didn’t think you’d hang out here.”

          The shorter just laughed, scratching the back of his head as he peered into the bar, “Ah, I’ve actually never been here. I got bored, too.”

          Felix raised a brow, glancing towards the club before back to Changbin, “you don’t seem the type to enjoy this kind of thing.” Changbin was actually pretty unknown to Felix. He wasn’t sure what the shorter guy was into. “Want to walk with me? We could cross town lines and head to the bar that way.”

          Changbin produced this small smirk, “that’d be fine. I guess? Can you not go into this one?”

          “I’m banned. A friend and I kind of damaged their bathroom so…” Felix studied Changbins expression. He was so intrigued with what Felix was saying, “so they don’t really like seeing me around. The bar in the next town isn’t actually that far. It’s not as nice but it works.”

          “This is considered nice?” Changbin laughed again, the bouncer shooting them an annoyed look. “Well, I guess that’s fine.”

          Felix slid a cigarette from his pocket then, turning on his heels to start the long walk towards the other town. He could hear Changbin sighing behind him. Without turning he rolled his eyes, “I’ll quit.”

          “Judging by how new that box is, I doubt it.” Changbin spoke, voice lower than usual. “You’re gonna kill yourself on those.” 

          “I’m fine.” Felix chimed, turning slightly with the cigarette at his lips. Changbin looked so disappointed for some reason. He didn’t know much about him. He knew the male was their delivery guy. That was it. How odd to be hanging out with the delivery boy. 

          “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude or anything.” The other mustered up a weak, and fake, laugh. “Do whatever you want.”

          Felix wanted to mutter that he would but he didn’t want the other to abandon him. He liked company, no matter how small. And jisung had forgotten about him. They were supposed to meet up for dinner but the boy never showed. Felix would take the company he got. He needed it. 

➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung, is nothing, but trouble. 😔


	7. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry to anyone who really likes this AU. I have yet to find the motivation to write more than the part after this one. I’m going to try to get back into writing it but I’ve surpassed chapters with the zombie fic I’ve been writing up. Thank you for staying and reading. I’ll try my best to finish this fic well.

⊱ ──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

          “Okay. Rules. Don’t touch him. Don’t look at him. It’ll probably look bad but don’t panic.” Minho wasn’t making much sense. He seemed calm despite rushing Chan over like this. “And don’t you dare arrest him.”

          Chan just nodded in reply, stopping his car at the town line. He knew the next town was dangerous. Too dangerous for him to even want to step into. But he wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to see who the real criminal was. The one who had been giving him such a hard time. 

          Minho got out quickly, panicked eyes scanning the area before the angel slid his phone out. “Listen for a ring. It’s obnoxious.” The male spoke, pressing the phone back to his ear. 

          Chan wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Minho so nervous. Today had been a wild ride. Usually he was composed and cocky. Now he was just so…human? Human was an odd way to put it considering Minho was definitely not human. 

          A rhythmic melody filled the officers ears, causing him to perk up. “You hear that?” Chan spoke, The angel whipping around towards the noise before running off towards it. He was fast. Chan wondered how he’d never gotten away from Chan all those times. Had he been faking it this whole time? 

          Chan sigh as he rushed after, making sure his car was locked completely. Who knew what kind of criminals were lurking around. This was prime area for gang activity. And out of Chan’s jurisdiction, too. 

          Finally, Chan reached where Minho had finally stopped. This was a really bad place to be. There was graffiti everywhere. Saying awful things. Things Chan would never repeat. Some of the artwork made Chan want to vomit, too. Who was into this? 

          Minho was kneeled over something at the ground. Probably the person he was protecting. Chan approaches slowly, keeping distance as Minho had requested. But he’d definitely break one of Minhos rules. He would look at him. He couldn’t keep himself from looking. 

          “Fuck, Han.” Minho seemed more irritated than distressed by the shape of this kid. And well, it was pretty bad. 

          The kid, or Han? He looked awful. His breathing was awful. His arms looked like they’d been stomped on. Chan wasn’t sure he’d seen so many bruises on someone before. His face was a wreck too. Covered in blood. How was Minho so calm? This kid looked dead. Chan would be more uncomfortable if it weren't for those heavy breaths leaving the smaller males mouth. 

          Minho growled lowly, scooping the boy up into his arms. “We need to get back to the car, go get it started.” 

          Chan paused, inching closer to see more of the boy. His face was so broken-looking. How was Minho so calm? It looked like his jaw had been broken. Nose, too.

          “Bang, can you hurry!? I can’t do anything out here in the open!” Minho spat, standing with the boy to his chest. 

          “Yeah. I heard you.” Chan spat back, glancing once more at the broken kid in Minhos arms. He couldn’t help but stare at the blood trickling from this kids fingers as Minho held him. He was going to die. Minho knew that, right?

          The run back was exhausting. Luckily they hadn’t run into anyone on the way. This area was really bad but thankfully it must have been early enough where the streets weren’t littered with people yet. Chan hated this town. A lot. But he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t love to work here. 

          “Move.” Minho commanded once the got to the car, opening the passenger door and placing the blonde inside of the car. 

          “Minho Seriously?” Chan growled, getting a glare back from the angel who crawled into the car with him, “He’s all bloody and-“

          “Drive.” Minho wasn’t playing right now. 

          Chan took another glimpse at the kid before heading to the front and sliding into the drivers seat with the heaviest sigh he could give, “hospital?”

          “Your house. Now.” Minhos voice was so dark. But it was still calm. 

          “My house!?”

          “Did I stutter, Bang?” 

          Chan wasn’t appreciating Minhos attitude at all. But he obliged, starting the car and turning away from that dingy town as fast as he could. 

          The drive to his home was miserable. Chan wasn’t sure he’d ever been so miserable before. This kid was going to die in his car. Minho hadn’t done anything to help him. At least not that Chan could see. And those breaths. They were getting more shallow with every second. Why didn’t Minho take him to the hospital!?

          “Open the door.” Minho spoke once Chan pulled in front of his home, “I don’t have a lot of time.”

          Chan swallowed hard, watching Minho in the mirror, “or I could take him to the hospital…” Minhos face altered. He looked pissed. 

          “Bang I’m not playing games with you. Open the door. I have to get him inside. He’s going to die.” 

          “Why haven’t you done anything? Can you not? I don’t want that boy in my house. I don’t want him dying in there either. I really don’t want a ghost lurking ar-“

          Minho hit the back so hard it shook the car. “If you don’t open the door I’ll end up destroying your car. Do you want that? On your salary it’d be a headache to deal with. Now open the door.”

          Chan was intimidated. Definitely. After tonight the Minho he’d known before had disappeared completely. He didn’t know who this was. So he did as Minho asked, getting out to open the passenger door. Minho shoved passed him, that kid still in his arms as he made his way towards the house. 

          “Seriously…” the backseat had blood stained all over the seats. This wouldn’t look weird in any other police car, but his? He didn’t get violent crimes. Blood in the back of his car was all but normal. Chan grimaced before heading after the angel. 

          Minho made his way into Chan’s house, clearing Chan’s kitchen table before laying the younger onto it. Chan would definitely yell at Minho later for that. But for now he was scared the angel would kill him. Chan did keep his eyes on the angel though as he stripped his shirt and peeled those fake tats again. Watching the wings rip out of the others back was interesting this time. They kind of forced their way out and Chan could see how painful it was. 

          “You’re going to heal him?” Chan asked then, stepping towards the opposite side of Minho, eyes scanning the badly beaten face. He really couldn’t make it out at all. The blood and rearranging whoever attacked him had done made it impossible to decipher what he looked like underneath. 

          Minho nodded, pulling the kids shirt up from his stomach. Chan winced. He figured Minho would go for the boys face first. But judging by how bruised and wrecked his stomach looked it made sense. Jesus. Whoever hurt him had meant to kill him, hadn’t they?

          Chan watched closely as Minhos hand pressed against the wound. The worst part was how his hand seemed to press the boys broken ribs down. Chan swore he could even hear the cracking of bone. 

          “Uncomfortable?” Minho asked then, eyes gazing up to Chan’s, “you don’t have to watch.”

          Chan swallowed hard, shaking his head in reply, “no. It’s fine.”

          Minho for some demented reason gave him that sly little grin before continuing his little presses over the younger males skin, fingertips illuminating lowly with each press. It was interesting how this whole healing thing was working. It was beautiful in a way. 

          “I’m going to kill you when you wake up…” Minho whispered lowly, pulling the kids shirt back down before grabbing his jaw a little roughly. The movement of the kids jaw made Chan turn in disgust. It was so broken that Minho had moved it in a way that the blonde couldn’t handle. It was too much for him. 

          He wasn’t sure how much time passed but soon he glanced over his shoulder, face still twisted in disgust. Minhos wings must have disappeared. Chan hadn’t heard anything but the man was standing there again, pulling his shirt over his head. 

          “Is he…?” Chan stepped back towards the body. He was still covered in blood and dirt. It was impossible to tell who he was. 

          “He’s fine.” Minho spoke lowly before lifting the boy up again, “where’s your bath?”

          “You’re not using my bathroom.” Chan wasn’t about to clean that mess up too. No way. And he didn’t even have a bathtub. 

          Minho glared, “Bang, Where is the bath? I’ll clean up the messes.”

          “Just take him back to your place. He’s alive, right? He doesn’t need to stay here.” Chan wasn’t sure why he was telling him to leave. He wanted to see the kids face. He wanted to know who he was. 

          The younger growled lowly before shoving passed Chan towards the hall. He wasn’t going to listen. Chan sigh, following after. Minho found the bathroom quickly enough. 

          “You don’t have a bath?” Minho sounded annoyed. 

          “No. Just a shower.” Chan rolled his eyes. Maybe now Minho would leave. 

          Or maybe not. The brunette lay the boy upright against the tiles, patting his face a moment before pulling himself away to give Chan a look he couldn’t describe. 

          “What are you doing?” Chan asked, crossing his arms. What was Minho going to do?

          Minho let out a heavy sigh before leaning into the shower, turning the nozzle. Oh. He was turning it towards the cold setting. He knew that right? Chan winced as the water started to fall from the shower head. 

          “It’s on cold.”

          “I know.” Minho laughed. But the laugh wasn’t filled with any joy. He was angry. Minho took the shower-head down, feeling the water with a hiss before turning to look at the boy. “I can’t believe you.” Minho just shook his head. 

          He wasn’t. Was he? Was he really about to spray that boy with the coldest water? How cruel, Chan thought. However he wouldn’t stop him. If this was the kid spraying graffiti and setting fires, he deserved it. Maybe. 

          Chan swallowed hard as Minho turned the nozzle, the water spraying at the boy. In a way Chan was thankful. His face would be clear of blood. He’d be able to identify him. Hopefully. If he was from Chan’s town he could figure out who it was. Easy. 

          Within seconds the boy was stirred awake, shielding his face and yelling for Minho to stop. He sounded as if nothing had happened to him. Minhos healing ability was no joke. Well, of course it was. Minho was an angel. 

          “I said stop!” The boy cried, smacking the shower head from Minhos grasp. Chan hissed as water sprayed his way. It was really cold. And he couldn’t help but be pissed at Minho for that, too. 

          “Why? Every time I tell you to stop you continue!” Minho grabbed the shower-head again, waving it at the younger who just shrieked in reply. 

          It was odd. Minho was acting like the angriest mom right now. His tone was full of disappointment. But his face. His face was so grief-stricken. 

          Eventually the younger curled up, hands over his head as Minho sprayed him. Chan couldn’t feel bad. This kid had caused so many problems. And cold water wouldn’t hurt anyone. Minho turned the water off, hanging the shower head before grabbing a towel from the stack above the toilet, wrapping it around the boy. It was odd hearing Minhos little shushes of comfort. 

          “You done?” The younger groaned, hands still at his face as Minho pulled back to watch him. 

          “Are you?” Minhos voice seemed to change again. This time it was softer. Minho really was this kids protector, huh?

          Chan kept his distance, eyes glued to the two. He wanted to see his face. And just like that within seconds the boy finally pulled his hands away. It was a shock, definitely. He was so small-looking. He had these big dark eyes and puffy cheeks. No way this was the troublemaker. He looked a lot younger than what Minho had said, too. 

          The boy glanced towards Chan, offering an annoyed groan. “What the hell is this?” Suddenly this cute kid wasn’t so cute anymore. “Minho who is he?”

          “The sheriff.” Minho spat back, the smallers mouth gaping open in shock. “Mr. Bang.” 

          “You’re joking, right?” He suddenly seemed terrified. The younger pulled himself up, hand moving to cup over his ribs. 

          Chan’s eyes widened. He kind of recognized him. He knew who this kid was. As soon as he stood and got to Chan’s level he knew. 

          “I’m not. He won’t do anything. He promised.” Minho added, lifting up and adjusting the towel over the younger. “Han, what did you do?” 

          Han looked towards Chan a moment before swallowing hard, “you believe that?”

          Minho shot Chan a look. A pleading one. One that begged for him to confirm he wouldn’t do anything. But Chan felt like he had to do something. He knew that this boy, Han, was definitely trouble. Han Jisung was the kid who left the group home after one of their older boys died falling off the roof of the home a year ago. The group home said the boy had jumped but Chan had always found it sketchy and assumed the runaway did it. Now here he was. 

          “He probably knows everything, Minho!” Jisung pushes passed quickly, water dripping after him, “he’s going to turn me in!” Jisung made his way to the kitchen. Chan wasn’t sure what the boy was doing, but to keep Minho from turning on him he’d stay calm. 

          Minho pulled himself up, mumbling small apologies as he followed Jisung, “What are you doing?”

          Jisung was moving things around in one of Chan’s drawer, whispering profanities, “looking for his gun.”

          “Are you out of you-“ Minho started only to be cut off by Chan waving the gun in the air besides him. 

          “Were you going to shoot me?” Chan sigh, watching as Jisungs expression dropped. 

          Minho growled, “he wouldn’t do that. He’s not like that, Chan.”

          “Maybe I was.” Jisung chimed, slamming the drawer shut with a huff, “Minho, why would you bring me here?” 

          Chan shoved the gun back into place at his belt before giving both males a heavy sigh, “I’m not turning you in.” 

          He wanted to. He wanted to turn this boy in so quick. But it wouldn’t do him any good right now. Minho wouldn’t let him do it. Besides, Chan was a little scared of what Minho would do to him. Minho was an angel. Whatever he was capable of was probably scary. Chan didn’t want to be killed. 

          “So can I leave?” Jisung spat, glaring towards Chan. He didn’t seem that scared of Chan. Maybe just the badge. Chan must have looked harmless on his own. “What’s the point of me being he-“ the boy stopped, giving a loud groan as his phone beeped. He looked Chan up and down before shoving passed Minho towards the back of the house. Interesting that he didn’t go for the front door. “Yeah, what?” Chan could hear Jisung on his phone now as the younger turned back into the bathroom.

          “Bang.” Minhos voice caused Chan to shake his head back to reality, “I promise I’ll keep an eye on him. I’ll give you names if you need someone to take the fall.”

          “Minho…I know who he is.” Chan frowned, watching Minho swallow uncomfortably, “I think he kill-“ 

          Chan was interrupted by a loud bang from the bathroom. Followed by a panicked Jisung rushing out and grabbing Minhos wrist. He pulled the angel so easily it shocked Chan. Either Minho was allowing the boy to have power over him, or he really did hold power over Minho. 

          “Woah, what the hell is going on Han?”

          Jisung growled, “Felix. He’s at the club we didn’t get banned from, and guess what gang is there. Let’s go.”

          Minhos expression changed. So did Chan’s. Was Minho really about to go after the guy who did this to this kid? He was out of his mind if he thought Chan would let them do that. 

          “Excuse me? What are you two going to do?” Chan spat, making his way to the door as if shielding it. 

          Jisung growled, trying to push Chan away as if he wasn’t a fucking cop. “Fucking move. I don’t have time for this!” Chan didn’t either. He wasn’t about to have bloodshed in a town he couldn’t control. 

          “You’re still wet. You’re shivering.” Chan glared, pushing the kid back into Minho, “it’s cold outside, are you really going to let him freeze because you let him do something stupid?”

          “I’m fine!” Jisung wasn’t taking no for an answer. He must’ve caused Minho so much anguish and trouble. 

          Minho shot Chan a look before pulling Jisung back, “Chan, I know you want to keep order. But this has nothing to do with you right now. Let it go.” 

          They weren’t going to stay. Chan figured that by now. The two would find a way to the club no matter what Chan said.

          “I’m coming then.”

 

          

          

         


	8. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m sorry for this terrible update schedule for anyone who usually reads my fics. Usually I’m able to pump out updates daily...but for some reason I just haven’t been able to for this fic and I’m so sorry for that. again, it’ll take me a lot of time to finish and find the motivation to write. I don’t know what’s up with me lately but if you’re still here, thank you. 💖

⊱ ──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

          “I can’t believe you let a fucking cop come with us.” Jisung spat, eyes glued to Chan as if he really might have shot him at the house earlier. 

          “Calm down.” Minho frowned, petting through the younger boys drying hair as Chan’s vehicle came to a stop. Getting to this side of town hadn’t been easy but they were here now. 

          “And he knows what you are, too. I can’t believe you’re an actual idiot.” Chan turned to shoot Minho a sympathetic look, “can we just get this dealt with?” Jisung unbuckled his belt, throwing the metal against the side of the door. 

          Minho bit his lip, watching Chan closely, “you’re staying in the car.” Minhos words seemed to puzzle the officer in the front seat, “as far as that guy knows you're probably at a hospital.” 

          Jisungs mouth twitched into an irate scowl, eyes darting to Chan before glaring back into Minhos, “you’re joking, right?”

          “Han, it’s better if you just stay in the car. I’ll handle him. And he won’t have an angel to stitch him back up.” 

          “Nobody will bother you.” Chan added, giving Jisung this disappointed dad face that fit Chan way too well. 

          “Unbelievable. Let me break his fucking jaw!” Jisung went for the door despite knowing it was a police car, giving a heavy groan once realizing he couldn’t escape. 

          “Just stay.” Minho spat, hand wrapping around Jisungs neck, fingers pressing into the side of his neck. Jisung would never listen on his own. The younger fell against him then, Chan blinking in surprise. 

          “You put him to sleep?” Chan whispered as he opened his door finally, rushing to open Minhos. Minho was shocked to see Chan cooperating with them so well. 

          Minho nodded as he stepped out of the car, laying Jisung down and closing the door behind him. “A gift I have over him. It’s helped me a dozen times with this brat.”

          Chan hummed in reply, hands in his pockets. Minho could tell he had a lot to say. He was fidgeting with paper in his pocket and he was swaying anxiously. Minho didn’t have much time but if Chan was going to help him he needed confirmation the cop wouldn’t get in their way. 

          “Bang, you’re not a cop tonight,” He started, gaining a tsk and nod from Chan, “you’re strictly my support. You don’t mention your status at all. The car is parked far enough for no one to care. When we get in there,” Minho paused, Chan’s gaze at the ground, “there will probably be a lot worth arresting over.”

          “You expect me, a sheriff of my own town, to lay low? You think they don’t know who I am?”

          Minho smirked, “Chan they’ll know. But they won’t give a shit. You aren’t anything here. You’re just hanging out with me and helping me with a minor task. That’s it. No cop shit.”

          Chan was tense. He obviously didn’t like anything Minho was saying to him. “So I just act like this illegal stuff is fine? And I’m assuming you’re going to ‘take care of’ this guy. I’m supposed to let you?”

          “I can put you to sleep too if you’re going to get in the way.” Minho threatened, hand quickly wrapping at Chan’s neck. The elder gulped, seeming to understand his position in all of this. Minho really needed Chan’s cooperation here. He’d already told him about being an angel. If Chan was reckless he’d only cause more of a headache in the club. 

          Before Chan could even retort there was a loud crash from the bar. Of course there was. Felix was just as reckless and stupid as Chan. It must have been an Aussie thing, Minho thought. He cursed under his breath, leaving Chan’s side to rush into the club. 

          Chaos had already ensued. Felix was settled over one of the gang members, fist flying into his face repeatedly. He didn’t look all that great and his own face seemed to have been smacked around some. Chan made his way next to Minho, sighing heavily in defeat. The scene must’ve been hard for an officer to take in. There were drugs all over the various tables. The patrons were all pretty sketchy but seemed to ignore Chan who kept staring at everyone as if he was in hell. 

          Minho snickered at Chan’s defeated expression before yanking Felix up from the gang member who was a bloody mess at the floor. Minho didn’t recognize him at all but Felix really messed him up. 

          “Oh shit…” Felix frowned, tugging away from Minho to cup over his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

          Chan stared at the younger. Minho wondered if he knew Felix at all. “What happened here?” Minho pressed then, looking Felix over. 

          “Jisung. This motherfucker was talking about how his friend left him to die in the street.” Felix spat, hand clasping at his he painfully, “I got pissed off and destroyed him. Is jisung okay? Changbin went after the guy who hurt Ji.”

          Suddenly Minho was tense. Anxiety washing over him. Had he heard Felix right? Changbin was with him? Changbin was here!? 

          “Han is fine. Where is he, Lix?” Minho growled, giving the guy at the floor a swift kick before tugging felix towards the exit. “Chan lets go.”

          Felix shuddered at the sight of Chan, keeping his head low as Minho passed by. Yeah. He must’ve known Chan somehow. Minho really needed to realize this town they lived in was a lot smaller than he thought. 

          The air was brisk and Minho was furious. Yeah he originally intended on dealing with the gang members that decided to fuck with his person. But this was too much. Changbin shouldn’t have been here. Not at all. Once Minho reached the car he slammed the ginger-haired male into the side door, seeming to stir the annoyed blonde who was still locked in the backseat. 

          “Where did Changbin go?”

          A warm hand rest against his shoulder, causing him to hiss and turn, “we’ll find him. Stop being so rough with him, Minho.”

          Felix was silent. He had to have realized he fucked up. Maybe. Bringing Changbin here was stupid. What would he have done if Felix was harmed badly enough? Changbin would be ex—

          “Minho, open the fucking door.” Jisung was loud. Aggravatingly so. His voice seemed to stir Felix a bit too much. Minho sigh, he probably should have explained Jisung was more than okay. But jisung would come up with a better excuse then he could. 

          “I don’t know where he went. He just ran off.” Felix whispered, gaze falling as if he really was filled with regret. But Minho knew better. Felix and Jisung were two unbelievable peas in a pod. Felix didn’t care what he’d done. 

          “Put him in the back with Han, I’ll help you find him.” Chan sigh, unlocking the car. Jisung decided to stupidly try to open the door again. Minho really was annoyed with this kid tonight. 

          But Minho did as Chan asked. After struggling to keep Jisung from running out they finally secured both boys. Jisung was bitching at Felix and Minho thought it served him right. Let them suffer together. 

          “Minho, lets go.” Chan sigh, gazing around for any noise that would lead them to Changbin. 

          “Thanks for the help.” Minho spoke, grabbing Chan’s hand as he pulled him back towards the bar. If they were going to find Changbin all he needed to do was find out what direction he’d gone off in. He wasn’t worried for Changbin as much as the guy he was with. If what Felix said was true, Changbin was with Jisungs attacker. 

          Chan was conveniently silent. It gave Minho plenty time to calm and locate his friend. There was no telling what Changbin had done to him. Underneath that innocent façade he was ruthless. Minho knew he didn’t have a lot of time. 

          “Bin…” Minho whispered to himself, tugging Chan along the sidewalk as he glanced down each alley. There was a good chance that Changbin had chased the guy down here somewhere. Changbin wasn’t dumb but Minho still worried. 

          “Should I call someone?” Chan’s voice echoed, causing Minho to stop dead in his tracks. Shit. ”Minho?”

          “Quiet, Bang.” Minho spoke, lips pursed as he leaned into one of the alleys. He heard a faint dripping. Soft crunching. Either an animal was ripping a chicken bone or Changbin—

          He didn’t want to think of the horrible possibilities. He pulled Chan down the alley with him, keeping the blonde cop close behind as his fingertips trailed the walls. He could hear struggle, gasping. Shit. 

          “Goddammit Bin.” 

          Minho heard a gasp besides him. That’s all it took for him to knock Chan out cold. Minho felt bad but he didn’t have time to think. He grabbed the cops neck and let him fall to the ground. Maybe he should have caught him but he honestly couldn’t bare dealing with the cops freakout. The scene was fucking awful. 

          Whatever the man who hurt Jisung looked like before was altered beyond any sort of recognition. There was absolutely no way to ID this guy. Unless a forensic team wanted to sift through his battered skull for teeth there was nothing. And in this town, they wouldn’t bother. Just a bloody mess of destroyed bones and blood. Minho nearly gagged as he approached the mess. 

          “You really lost it this time, huh?” Minho took caution, hands splayed in front of him, “you did this for me, right? It’s okay Changbin. Jisung is fine. Felix, too. It’s all fine.”

          Though Minho held similarities, he’d never get used to the appearance. It made him shudder. The dark wings, pitch black eyes. The horns and that long tail that were wrapped around the dead mans corpse. The long, sharp claws that were coated in blood, chunks of flesh hanging from each claw-like nails. It was always a lot to take in. There was absolutely nothing beautiful about some angels true form.

          Minho let out a soft breath as Changbin turned away, he jerked unnaturally before collapsing to the ground. Changbins breaths were shallow. He mustn’t have been able to control himself this time. “I didn’t mean to…” Changbin winced, pulling himself up uncomfortably from the ground. “I couldn’t control it.”

          “It’s okay.” Minho made his way to the other, trembling as he stepped over the corpse. Yeah, Changbin had done this three time now. But this time he really went at it. This time Minho wasn’t there to stop him in time. “Just focus on me.”

➹

          Guardian angels, or Angels of death. In most lore they were bringers of destruction. Simply coming in contact with one was said to kill the individual. That was untrue. Really. Angels of death were reapers of sort. Rather than be sent to take a soul who was ready, they acted as a nurturer. A caregiver. Souls needed to be pure in death. The more pure, the better the individual would feel when they died. A strange duty. But necessary. Heaven didn’t want dirty souls. 

          Being assigned to a child wasn’t something Changbin could have been prepared for. Lee Felix. A twelve year old. Changbin was thirteen but it still felt wrong. Changbin was being sent to take care of a boy his age before he would ultimately take his soul. It was sick in a way. Thankfully Felix’s clock was short. Changbin would be home in no time. He just had to keep Felix alive until his clock was up. 

          Minho changed all of that. Changbin couldn’t believe the clock on Minhos palm. He’d be down there forever. Changbin couldn’t leave without him. He couldn’t. So he hadn’t. He avoided Felix. He let Felix grow up on his own. He allowed Felix to taint his soul. The longer he waited, the more time he had on earth. Felix was now eighteen. Changbin had missed his mark by two years now. But who could seriously send a sixteen year old to an early grave? Not Changbin. 

          “Changbin. Look at me.” Changbin knew he’d lost it again. It got harder to control with every passing year. Changbin feared eventually he really wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore. 

          Changbin felt a gentle slap to his cheek, “I’m awake. I’m here.” The man spat back, shaking his head in complete disappointment with himself. 

          Minho bit at his stupid fake piercing, running digits through Changbins messy hair, “Changbin, everything’s fine. Felix is okay. Jisung is, too. We need to get you out of here.”

          “We have to clean it up. We can’t let anyone see this…they’ll come after me.” Changbin frowned, looking over the pile of bone and guts. He did really bad this time. 

          “I’ll handle it. Take Mr. Bang back to the car. It’s got our delinquents locked inside.” Minho sigh, handing Changbin the keys along with the knocked out blonde. 

          Chan. Officer Bang Chan. Changbin didn’t really know him. Or why he was with Minho. All he knew was the officer had seen him in his true form. And it worried him. 

          “I’ve got it.” Changbin whispered, clutching the key tight as he lifted one of Chan’s arms to loop about his shoulder, “Thank you, Minho.”

          Minho just nodded at him before waving him off, kneeling down beside the destroyed man at the ground. Changbin should have felt worse. But he didn’t. Protecting Felix and Jisung was priority. He’d settled on that when they landed. Killing this guy was just…Changbins way of fulfilling it. 

          Changbin reached the car quickly, opening the passenger door to release the very irritable Jisung who just shot him a look of disbelief. “The fuck is Minho?”

          “He’s coming. He had to handle something.” Changbin lied, shooing Felix out to lay the blonde man he’d hauled from the alley into the backseat, laying his head against the headrest, “he’ll be back soon.”

          “Are you okay?” Felix asked then, discomfort coating over his face, “you have…” Felix pointed to Changbins white shoes. Blood. He should have been more careful. 

          “Yes.” The angel lied, slipping his hands into his pockets, “I stepped in some paint trying to catch his friend.”

          Felix didn’t look convinced but he dropped it, leaning against the police car. “Sorry for that. You heard what they said about my friend though…” Felix’s eyes scanned to Jisung then, seeming confused as to how Jisung was standing right now. “Were they lying?” 

          Jisung shook his head, fingertips wrapping around his jaw Minho must have healed earlier, “Ah, sort of. They just kicked me around. I’m fine.”

          “What happened to the cop?”

          Changbin tensed, looking off to the side to avoid Felix’s piercing gaze, “he just kind of collapsed.”

          “That doesn’t make any sen-“

          “From what I’ve seen he’s a huge wimp. He probably just passed out.”

          Again, there was a glint of disbelief across Felix’s face. He didn’t really believe him, either. But it wasn’t like they could tell him the truth. Jisung knew that Minho was an angel. Minho told him years ago after Jisung nearly died in another one of his stupid fights. Minho had no choice, really. Changbin on the other hand had stayed hidden his entire stay. Not even Jisung knew he was an angel. 

          “Can I Please go look for him?” Jisung sigh, arms crossing over his chest, “I’m actually really worried.”

          Changbin knew better than to keep Jisung there. He knew the younger would get to Minho, but he had no idea if Minho had cleaned everything up. “Just wait a little?” The lack of confidence in Changbins voice must have been enough for jisung. Soon the younger boy was running down the road where Changbin had appeared with Chan just moments ago. And changbin wouldn’t stop him. 

          “Ji, wait up!” Felix he probably should have stopped. But Changbin was tired. Way too tired to deal with Felix and Jisung. Minho would handle them. 

          Changbin exhaled an irate sigh before settling himself into the car besides Chan, leg hanging out the open passenger door. What Changbin really should have been thinking about was what to do with this cop once he was awake. What would Chan do? Changbin didn’t know him, at all. His head started to spin as he shut his eyes, trying his best to excavate all his worry. 

          “Hello?” Chan’s voice was only adding to Changbins problems. He didn’t think the blonde would wake so soon, but there he was. Awake. 

          “Hi officer.” Changbin mustered the brightest smile he could. The last thing he wanted was for Chan to freak out and run off, besides Changbin was oddly friendly despite his appearance. Chan had no reason to fear him at all, but there was no doubt in changbins mind that the officers expression was everything but excited as their eyes finally met. 

          Chan didn’t actively freak out, he just kind of inched further from Changbin, eyes wide yet alert. “I-what are you?”

          “An angel.”

          Chan sputtered out an okay before sitting upright, staring down at the floor with his mouth slightly gaped, “you're an angel?”

          “Correct.”

          “Minho is also an angel?” So Chan knew. Well, he figured he must have known something. Minho wouldn’t have allowed Chan to follow after him knowing Changbin was most likely ripping someone apart. 

          “Correct, again.”

          Chan’s eyes finally met Changbins again, “Minho and you are both angels. So you both look like—“

          “No, not at all.” That was half true. Minho had white wings, for starters, and his entire angel self wasn’t as intimidating. Minhos was rather beautiful, though Chan would never see it. If Minho went full-on angel, Chan’s eyes would melt from their sockets.

          “Okay. So he doesn’t look like…okay.” Chan settled some, which was odd. Changbin wasn’t sure why it would matter how Minho appeared. 

          “Why’d he tell you?” Changbin pressed then, scooting down into his seat, “Jisungs the only one who knows Minhos an angel. And as far as I knew…he kind of despises you.” Another lie. Minho was obsessed with this cop. He loved talking about Chan. If Changbin knew any better he’d assume Minho had a crush on the officer. 

          “I didn’t really give him a choice.” Chan gripped the seat then, gazing out the window, “I know about Han Jisung. I threatened him with it and somehow I ended up here.” 

          Changbin swallowed, “you know about jisung how?”

          “I’m positive he’s a murderer.”

          Of course he did. Changbin rolled his eyes, settling himself back agains the seat now, pulling his leg into the car. “Ah, that incident.”

          Chan’s eyes widened more, “so it’s true?”

          Changbin blew out air, his bangs flying up before turning his face to Chan’s again, “Not entirely.”

          “I’m not going to turn him in. I want to but…” Chan trailed off, eyes squinting in the distance, “I don’t know what Minho would do.”

          “He’d probably rip you to shreds.” Changbin laughed, biting at his lip, “he loves that kid. Don’t do anything to separate them. If you lock Jisung up he’s going to get killed.”

          “Can you tell me the truth? Minho won’t. Jisung definitely won’t. Ease me a bit.” Chan growled, leaning his head against the window, “I just want answers to this mess I’ve gotten myself into.”

          It wasn’t Changbins place. He should open his mouth. What happened was an accident of sorts. Jisung hadn’t meant to do what he did, and he wasn’t sure he could trust this cop. Minho needed to tell Chan, not him. “I can’t. You need to talk to Minho. I’m not sure why he brought you into this, but you should get out of it fast. I know your sheriff, and you have a duty to uphold law, but you have to let Jisung slide. Just take my word.” Changbin crossed his arms over his chest. He really needed Chan to drop it. For everyone’s sake. 

 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope the explanation of Minho and Changbins duty was properly explained. They’re guardian angels (angels of death) and they’re there to keep these boys alive before untimely deaths (which in changbins case, he just got lucky and Felix stayed alive without his guidance lol) but jisung is trickier and gets into lots of trouble.


	9. Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I’m so sorry for disappearing for so long for anyone who’s reading this. I didn’t mean to poof and djdbjfjff wow I’m sorry. I had this in my notebook and I didn’t realize :( 
> 
> Also I didn’t beta this I’m so sorry for mistakes skfnfnfnf

⊱ ──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

 

          “It’s not easy to just laugh it off baby!” 

          Seungmin couldn’t help the adoration that swept his face as Hyunjin sang. Seungmin tapped the steering wheel, watching as Hyunjin bobbed his head to the song that was way too cute for how hard he was going. Hyunjin was so cute. 

          “Ugh!” Hyunjin laughed, turning the volume down some, “I love this song so much, Minnie.” 

          “I do, too.” Seungmin grinned, smile reaching his eyes as Hyunjin swayed in his seat. His dancer boyfriend always got way too into the music. It was his drug. 

          Hyunjin waited till the song finished to speak again, humming along to the next song that played before glancing to Seungmin, “Are you sure you have to work tonight?”

          Seungmins smile fell, “Chan needs me. Minhos causing more problems in town.”

          “So let him?” Hyunjin made a wide open-mouthed smile before sighing, resting his head back against the seat, “okay. But be home early tonight. I hate leaving the apartment unlocked because you refuse to get a key.”

          Seungmin snickered, moving a hand to pat at Hyunjins thigh, “I’ll get a key. One day.” 

          Hyunjin scrunched his nose, giving Seungmin another quick glance before turning his attention back to the icy road. “One day. Let me make you one tomorrow. I’ll decorate it all cute and everything.” He added, hand moving to lay over Seungmins at his leg. “Just for you.”

          “So the flower theme you won’t shut up about?”

          Hyunjin gasped playfully before bursting into a fit of giggles, “ahh, Minnie you know me so well.”

          Seungmin just smiled again, “it’s cause I love you.”

          “I love you more Seung-“

          It was icy. Too icy. But they’d been cautious. They drove slow and steady. They did everything right. 

          The truck swerving on the other side of the road hadn’t. 

➹

          “Seungmin, visiting hours are over.” Jeongin spoke, voice low as he patted the officers shoulder, “I let you stay an extra hour but the doctors going to be checking up on Hyunjin soon. You should go, okay? I swear I’ll call if anything happens.”

          The red haired officer sat himself up, rubbing at his eyes with absolute discomfort before letting his orbs fall onto the sleeping male before him. He looked so peaceful. He missed Hyunjin so much. 

          “Thanks for letting me stay.” Seungmin frowned, pulling one of Hyunjins hands to his lips, pressing a tiny kiss to his fingers before pulling the covers around the male, tucking him in. 

          “They’ll figure something out. I just know they will.” Jeongin grinned weakly, peering to Hyunjin a moment. Jeongins face was telling. He didn’t think they’d ever fix him. 

          Seungmin left fairly quickly, sitting in his car. He didn’t feel any ease. Hyunjin was really hurt. He was getting worse. The officer blinked his eyes, the feeling of tears building. “Ahh, don’t cry seungmin.” He laughed, quickly wiping at his eyes before slipping his phone from his pocket, “calm down. Call Chan.” He told himself, clicking the picture of the blonde cop with the edited mustache. 

          Chan usually answered fairly quickly. So the delay was annoying, but the sheriff finally picked up, voice tired as he spoke, “What?” Seungmin couldn’t help but be taken aback. Chan wasn’t usually rude. Something must’ve happened while he was with Hyunjin. 

          “Can you spare any time? I need a friend right now,” seungmin spoke nervously, clutching the steering wheel tightly in his hand, “Hyunjins getting worse and I might lose it.”

          There was another uncomfortable delay before Chan answered, “I’m so sorry Seungmin. I’m kind of…in the middle of something but if you want to come over-“ there was another pause mixed with someone’s voice he didn’t recognize. Whatever they were saying, it was definitely whiny, “yes he’s coming over shut up!” Seungmin arched his brow, “it’s fine. Come over and we can talk. I’m here for you, Min. Okay?”

          Seungmin managed a weak laugh, “Alright. Be there soon. Thanks Chan.” He felt burdensome as he hung up, letting the phone rest between his legs. He wished Hyunjin wasn’t broken. He wished he could just see his boyfriend again, singing and dancing to music. He missed Hyunjin so bad. 

➹

          Hands in his hair, this was a mess. A total mess. Yeah, he could clean it all up but it was a headache. Changbin was losing it. Felix’s clock was past its due and it was affecting his friend in the worst ways. Changbin wouldn’t be able to keep himself calm for much longer…

          “What the fuck Minho…?” Jisung. The last person he wanted to see right now was Jisung, than maybe Chan. 

          Minho turned, the blondes mouth agape as he scanned the scene, “he’s losing it, Han.” Jisung knew about Changbin. Keeping Changbin from the younger was impossible. At least with Jisung knowing that he was an angel too, he was safer. He could turn to changbin when he needed to.

          “Why?” Jisung didn’t know about the clock. He didn’t know that when he turned a certain age Minho would take his life. He had no idea. And that just meant he didn’t know about Felix either. 

          “He’s losing himself. I think he’s been down here too long…”

          “He can go home. He doesn’t need to stay and protect me anymore. I have you.” Lying to Jisung hurt. He should have told him the truth. “I don’t need two angels.”

          “I know.” Minho whispered back, looking over the mangled corpse again before eyes settled on Jisungs that were still blown wide, “he doesn’t want to leave. Plus we’re a package deal. You’re a lot to handle.” He forced a smile before stepping over a puddle of crimson, arms wrapped tightly around the younger, “Please no more trouble, okay?”

          Jisung mumbled something against his shoulder before pushing the elder away, hands shoved into his pocket, “I should get back.” He wasn’t going to stop causing trouble, “hurry up, Minho.”

          Minho didn’t say much more, he just watched as the blonde spun at his heels, making his way back out of the alley. There was definitely going to be a time where Minho would have to tell Jisung the truth. But tonight was not the night. 

➹

          Uneasiness loomed throughout the room. Ever since they’d returned to his home it’d been silent. And really awkward. Despite knowing Felix and Minho well, he couldn’t say the same for Jisung nor Changbin. He just knew Jisung was the kid who ran away from the group home and Changbin was an innocent delivery guy—was an innocent guy?

 

          Chan wasn’t prepared for any of this. Nothing he’d ever learned had prepared him for this bullshit mess. This was…insane. 

          “You good?” Jisung growled, arms across his chest as he propped his dirty shoes onto Chan’s coffee table. As annoying as that was, Chan didn’t have the heart to yell at him right now. Maybe it was the shock. 

          “Leave him alone, Han.” Minho spat back, raking fingers through his hair. He’d been tense ever since they returned. It must have been the Changbin thing. Whatever happened in that alley was obviously not in the norm for these angels. Angels. Wow they were real. That meant heaven was real. And hell—

          “Bang?” 

          There was a loss of focus. Chan could only stare at the wall, knowing his eyes were shaking wildly as they stared in circles at the wall. He kind of felt like he was losing it. Maybe he had. Angels. That wasn’t normal. Wolves, vampires, witches and demons. Those were normal. Angels? No way. 

          “Chan, snap out of it.” Minho sigh then, settling himself at the coffee table, fingers snapping loud enough to startle Chan. 

          He stared at the angel a moment, taking in his features. That stupid lip ring and the pretty tattoos that littered his arms. Fake. Minho was so fake. Everything about the man was fake. 

          “We should g—“ Felix. Felix should be quiet. They should all be quiet. 

          “What the fuck is going on?” Chan didn’t mean to sound so angry. Or maybe that was tense. Was he tense? Whatever he sounded like definitely grabbed everyone’s attention. Especially Minhos. 

          “Changbin, take them home.” Minho half-growled, inching himself closer to Chan, leaning in enough for him to take in his sweet scent.

          “I’m not leaving you with this mother—“

          “Han, go home. I’ll come by later to explain everything.” Minho spat back, eyes darting to the younger. 

          It must have done something. Jisung was on his feet again, rolling his eyes as he tugged Felix begins him towards the front door. Good. Get out. Chan wanted them to go. He couldn’t deal with this right now. 

          As Changbin followed after, Chan noticed the shorter male give him a saddened look. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like an apology. Changbin must’ve felt terrible for this mess. It made sense anyways. 

          “Bang.” 

          Minhos voice was usually honey to his ears, but right now he kind of hated it. It wasn’t Minhos fault for anything as he’d originally thought. Minho was protecting this delinquent and running around as a fucking angel. It was too much for him to really take in properly. 

          Fingertips filled the side of his head. As calming as it felt, he didn’t want it. He really didn’t want Minho touching him at all right now. “Look, let me explain everything. I’ll tell you everything.”

          Everything? Sure. Because he’d done so well up until this point with telling Chan what was going on. 

          “Firstly, I’ll give you a list of thugs to take the fall for the arson. Nobody was harmed so it shouldn’t be a big deal.” Of course. “Secondly, you leave Jisung alone. Don’t investigate him anymore.”

          “Why not?” Chan sighed, eyes finally meeting Minhos almond-shaped ones, “sure let me just drop the arson on some thug. Whatever. But what about the murder?”. 

          Minho stilled. He looked like he was going to faint. That confirmed it. Minho knew. Jisung did kill that boy at the group home. Not only was he an annoying vandal, and an arsonist, but a murderer too. Chan couldn’t protect him. He wouldn’t. 

          “Do whatever you need to, your face says it all. I know he’s the one who—“

          Minhos hands were clasped over Chan’s mouth so suddenly. The man in front of him was panicking internally. Chan could see it clear as day. “Shut up, shut up.”

          Han Jisung was guilty. For sure. 

          “Drop it, Bang. I swear to god.” Minho choked out, moving his hands to slip to Chan’s shoulders, gripping the cloth harshly, “don’t bring that case up. If you do that he’ll go to jail and they’ll kill him.”

          “So he did it?” Chan glared, eyes fixated on Minhos dilated pupils that were shaking in fear, “he deserves prison, Minho. You can’t keep protecting him. He’s bad.”

          “No he isn’t!” Minho practically yelled, nails digging into Chan’s skin, “it was an accident. An accident, okay!? You cannot take him there. He will die.”

          “Jesus Christ Minho, I’ll get him protection but you can’t protect him from himself. I know you’re supposed to be his guardian angel or whatever but he’s—“

          “Shut up. If he goes to prison and dies. I die.” 

          In another world that made sense, Minhos statement wouldn’t mean anything to him. Unfortunately in this world, it had great impact. Chan’s chest was heavy now, eyes scanning Minhos face for any lie beneath his words. 

          “I’ll just protect—“

          “No. They’ll send him there. They’ll find a way. They’ll hurt him. Bang, drop it right now.” Minho was drawing blood, Chan could feel it though his shirt. And it stung. But he couldn’t move away. He could barely function. 

          “Okay.” Maybe he was lying to make Minho stop. He didn’t know anymore, “I won’t do anything.”

          Minho seemed to believe him, his hands moved from Chan’s shoulders down into his own lap, heavy breaths leaving the younger males mouth, “I’m not joking. You cannot ever bring up that case again. Bury the arson. You’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. Everyone will be fine.”

          “If he dies, you die?” Why did that affect him so badly? He shouldn’t care. Maybe it just meant Minho would go to heaven again or something. That’s where he came from, right? 

          “Yes. I disappear. I die.” Minho shuddered, eyes leaving chans face to settle on his shoulders, “I’ll heal you—“

          “Can you explain to me what happened, then? With everything. You promised.” Minho didn’t necessarily promise. But he would hold him to telling him the full truth. 

          Minho nodded, peeling off the stupid tattoos and tugging his shirt off. Was this necessary? It was making Chan’s head fog every-time he decided to strip down and go angel. And Jesus, he’d never get used to those wings. 

          “Bang, you ready?” Minho pressed, fingertips leaving goosebumps along Chan’s arm, “take your shirt off so I can see what I did.”

          Chan took a moment before shrugging Minhos hand away, gaze leaving the bright white wings that had manifested from Minhos back, “okay,” Chan didn’t sound convinced or pleased. He wanted to fake it but it was impossible. Minho would know he wasn’t okay for sure. Nor was he ready. 

          “You’re annoying.” Minho whispered, helping Chan with his shirt before pausing. Jesus Christ. 

          “Minho.”

          He just stared, eyes wide as his head tilted off to the side. It was cute. But cute wasn’t what Chan wanted right now. Not at all. Minho was being annoying. 

          “Can you please heal my shoulders before I bleed out.” Chan growled then, keeping his eyes fixated on Minhos face rather than the wings that had sprouted. 

          “Huh?” Minho blinked and Jesus was it the cutest thing he’d ever seen? Yes. Definitely. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry,” Minho spat, shaking his head as if he’d been in a trance before digits rest over Chan’s shoulder blades, soft glow illuminating. 

          It wasn’t even that bad. His shoulders were just a little stingy from being punctured by Minhos nails. But it wasn’t that bad at all. Chan wasn’t sure why he’d complained. Maybe just to get Minhos lingering eyes off of his torso. 

          “You act like you’ve never seen a chest before.” Chan rolled his eyes, leaning back slightly into the couch that wasn’t as comfortable as he’d liked right now. 

          Minho scoffed, moving his hands from Chan’s shoulders, eyes twinkling up at him. “It’s just that I haven’t had the pleasure of seeing yours yet. It’s a nice chest.” The confidence was slowly creeping back. Arrogant Minho would return sooner than he’d hoped, “like, really nice.”

          Chan couldn’t conceal the laugh that left his lips as he quickly gathered his shirt, sliding it on maybe too fast. He could see the disappointment in the angels eyes. “So…you said you’d tell me everything.”

          Minho frowned, inching himself back as he adjusted himself on the coffee table, “I need a starting point, Bang.”

          “Han Jisung.” Jisung was the most important part of this mess. He figured it was best to start there. 

          “That’s heavy,” Minho started, raking his fingers through his hair, “should I start with me and Changbin first? They kind of converge.”

          “Just explain.” Chan sighed, watching as Minhos wings seemed to sink back into his back, “I don’t even care where you start. Just explain.”

          “Okay, So first things first,” Minho moved himself from the coffee table then, collapsing back into the couch close to Chan, leaning his head at his shoulder like they were friendly enough, “we’re guardian angels.” Chan knew. “But, you people don’t seem to get what that means. Here you think we’re some protective charm.”

          “If not that, then what?” Chan inquired, slipping an arm behind his head. 

          “Well,” Minho bit his lip, turning his head enough for Chan to catchy the twinkly dark eyes, “we have clocks,” Chan let him continue, eyebrow raised, “we have a set time on earth. Changbins ran out years ago. That’s why you saw him like that in the alley.” Chan blinked, eyes widening. What did that mean? Clocks running out? “Mine won’t run out for another sixty years.”

          “What does that mean?”

          Minho sucked in a breath, laying his hear back into Chan’s shoulder as he outstretched his arms, light illuminating from his digits. It was beautiful—but Chan thought he couldn’t do that stuff unless his wings were out? 

          “Changbin was supposed to reap the soul of his person a long time ago,” Chan winced at the ‘reap’ part, “I can’t take Jisungs soul until he’s old.”

          “Wait, Who is changbins...?” That wasn’t important, Chan quickly changed his sentence, “so you have to keep Jisung alive until he’s an old man?” It made sense. And in a way it was kind of comforting, that Minho would be here that long. 

          “Yeah. That’s the problem. They assigned me to fucking Han Jisung. If he dies before his seventy-ninth birthday, I disappear.” 

          Chan swallowed hard, arm at his side slinking around Minhos waist. He wasn’t sure why he did it, it was subconscious. “We’ll just have to keep him alive then.”

          “That means you cannot under any circumstance charge him. With anything. Ever. He has enemies in that prison and even if you transfer him, they’ll get to him. If you kill him before his time I’ll die and take a bunch of people with me.”

          What the fuck? “What do you mean? Like you’ll die and so will other people? What people?”

          “When certain angels die they create a giant wave of light. And of course, I’m a fucking light angel. If I die, wherever I am will be blown to pieces like a fucking nuke went off. Keeping Han alive saves everyone. I hope you get it now.” Minho had his head at chans nape now, head lolled as if he was passing out from exhaustion. Which made sense. He must’ve been really tired. 

          “So,” Chan adjusted himself again, letting Minho get more comfortable in his side, “he’s off limits for not only your safety, but everyone in the area? And if I were to ask you to leave it would still affect people? I’m stuck with you?”

          Minho scoffed, slapping Chan’s thigh weakly. Yeah he was totally about to pass out. “Something like that. But I think you’ll enjoy having me around baby bang.”

          Chan rolled his eyes then, letting his chin rest against Minhos hair, “who’s changbins person?”

          “Felix.”

          

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a hiatus on this fic after this chapter. I’m so sorry for the obvious cliffhanger ish end but I’ll return when I’m able to focus on it. I’ve been extremely clueless on where to go with certain things. So enjoy and I’ll be back soon x


	10. Clouded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for the two thousand year delay 😭😭😭 ive been very distracted and honestly just...didn’t have any motivation and I really don’t know at this point where this story will end up just yet. I’m worried about that a lot lol but anyways...here’s another chapter! It’s not proofread or anything so I hope it’s okay :(

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

 

The silence was unnerving. Seungmin adjusted himself in the seat across from Chan, breath more shallow than he’d like. The only noise in the room. 

“Are you okay?” Seungmin needed Chan right now. He needed someone for sure, but chan was so quiet and unresponsive. 

“I could really use a friend right now…”

Chan seemed to shake his head, eyes finally focused on Seungmin, “I’m sorry...what happened with Hyunjin?”

Seungmin frowned. He’d tried to talk to chan about Hyunjins deterioration already. But Chan had just stared blankly at nothing. 

“Chan. He’s getting worse. I don’t know what to do.” Seungmin didn’t think Chan was going to be of any help. Whatever the man always going through had caused him to freeze. Maybe Minho said something? He did see him leave as he approached Chan’s home. “It’s really bad.”

“Did the doctors say anything?” Chan was trying. 

Seungmin shook his head, “I’m so worried I’m going to lose him…” Chan wasn’t focused. 

“Chan are you okay?” Seungmin pressed, Chan wasn’t going to be much help with Hyunjin, “Minho was here...why was Minho here?”

Chan blinked up at him, “Minho…”

“Yeah, that guy. The one who runs around calling you baby bang and causing trouble.”

“Ah...it’s,” Chan paused, eyes at the flood, “not important. I’m sorry...it’s been such a rough night. Seungmin did you want anything to drink or—“

“We should get you to bed, Chan.” Seungmin frowned, taking Chan’s hand. He really wasn’t...all there right now. There was absolutely no way he was going to help with Seungmins problems right now. Whatever Minho was doing there must have really messed Chan up. 

Chan was down fast. Faster than Seungmin expected. He was sleeping soundly, curled up in his blanket. 

Seungmin sighed, patting Chan’s hair with a frown, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, officer.”

➹

“How much did you tell him?” Jisung spat, black beanie tight over his blonde mop of hair, “how much does he know?”

Minho took a deep breath before settling beside Jisung at the floor, wrapping both arms around the smaller boys frame, “he knows everything, Han.”

Jisung sighed in disbelief, anger laced within each breath, “I can’t believe you—“

“He saw Changbin. He knows I’m an angel. He knows about you.”

“So what’s that mean?”

Minho nuzzled into the boys hair, “nothing. He’s not going to do anything to you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I promise, Han.” Minho frowned, squeezing Jisung slightly. He was so...drained, “he’s more concerned with fe—”

He stopped himself. Felix was important to Chan. Felix was someone special. He should never have told Chan about Felix. About how his clock had been up for awhile now. 

“Minho...I don’t trust him. He’s a cop.” Jisung spoke before wiggling out of Minho's grasp, laying himself down into Minho's lap, eyes settling on the elders, “why do you trust him?”

“I don’t know—“

“Is it because you have a crush on him or something? Are you in love with him?” Jisung was being serious. There wasn’t a glint of playfulness in his words. 

“I—it’s not like that.” Minho lied, chest heavy, “he won’t do anything.”

“You forget I can tell when you’re lying, Minho.” Jisung frowned, “you like him...I can see it.”

“Han it doesn’t—“

“It does matter. He’s clouding your judgement. What if he changes his mind and hurts us—“

“Nobody is going to hurt you.” Minho grabbed Jisungs face in his hands, looking down at the pouting boy at his lap, “I promise. Chan won’t do anything. I made that very clear with him. He won’t do anything at all.”

“So what now?” Jisung growled, pulling himself from Minho's grasp, “is it over? Can we just ignore him again?”

Minho bit his lip, “I don’t want to ignore him.”

“Minho, you’re the worst guardian angel ever. He’s handled, right?”

Minho nodded. 

“Good...so this whole situation is over. No punishment for being an idiot?” Jisung asked, brow raised. 

Minho nodded again, folding his arms across his chest, “he agreed to have someone else take the fall for the arson.”

“Did you tell him the truth about the accident?”

He winced, avoiding Jisungs piercing gaze. 

“Lovely. You’re the worst.” Jisung pulled himself up from the floor, storming off and tugging the lamp down to the floor after him. 

It wasn’t his place. Especially after that Minho had told Chan about Felix. Telling Chan about the accident...the details...it wasn’t his place. 

➹

Chan’s brain was buzzing. He hadn’t moved from the bed for hours. He stayed home from work despite being the fucking sheriff. 

He couldn’t grasp what Minho had told him. About Felix. Felix had consumed his mind. Felix was someone Chan had always looked out for. 

Felix was the tiny boy next door that Chan had grown to care for. He’d help Felix with work when they were younger,and helped him learn the language. Felix was like a little brother to Chan. 

But they lost momentum when Felix started high school. And when Chan became a cop. The divide had gotten so vast. Chan had no idea that Jisung and Felix were so close. 

Chan had no idea that Felix was supposed to be dead. 

That part stung the most. He’d nearly forgotten everything else. Felix wasn’t supposed to be there. Changbin was his...guardian angel...his reaper. 

Chan gripped his hair, sighing in rage. He wasn’t sure what to do with the ridiculous information that was threatening to consume him. Should he tell Felix? No...Felix didn’t know anything. Hell, Minho told Chan that not even Jisung knew the truth. 

This was too messy. When Chan asked for mess he didn’t expect this. And...he couldn’t even let it go. Changbin was...worsening. He was an issue. If he didn’t take Felix’s soul or...whatever...would he explode too? Why hadn’t Chan asked!?

Chan pulled himself up in his bed, hand over his mouth. He didn’t know what to do. Or who to talk to. Seungmin? He’d ignored him earlier. He kind of felt bad. Because Seungmin was so dear to him...but he couldn’t focus. 

What on earth was he supposed to do with this information? 

➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always for reading :) I hope the wait for worth it even if it’s REALLY short 💖💖💖


	11. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and not updating as frequently ;; still not sure what I’m doing

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

“How is he?” Chan asked.

Seungmin sigh. Chan still looked so drained. 

“He’s the same. But...his memory has gotten really weird lately.”

“Weird how?” Chan asked, patting Seungmins knee comfortingly. 

Seungmin glances to the clock at the wall before laying his head over his desk, “you know the system I set up for him, right?”

“What about it? The flowers?”

“He knew the day.” Seungmin whispered, recalling how Hyunjin had noticed that the flowers were. How the day was different. 

“Doesn’t he always?”

“No...he knew that I had told him it would be his last day the day before.” Seungmin cleared his throat, “he asked why I was repeating things to him and...today he forgot again.”

“Is that improvement?” Chan asked, resting his head against the pillar by Seungmins desk, “his memory is getting…”

“I wouldn’t call that better. If he hadn’t forgotten the next day I...I wouldn’t be so concerned.”

“Jesus…did the nurse say anything?”

“They said it can happen. They told me to stick to the routine.”

Chan nodded, “I’m so sorry, Seungmin. I’m sorry I’ve been a bad friend.”

Seungmin managed a smile, “you’ve been busy. I don’t know what’s going on but...it’s definitely Minho, right?”

“I haven’t seen him in days—“

“It’s Minho, though. Whatever it is keeping you so...busy.” Seungmin presser, “it’s okay to be stressed, my problems aren’t that big…”

“No, they are. Hyunjin is really important and I shouldn’t be so distracted.” Chan huffed, pulling his head up, “I’m sorry, Seungmin.”

“So...what’s up with him by the way?”

“It’s a long story. And honestly...it doesn’t matter.”

“I’m out of the loop...your house sounded busy a few days ago.”

Chan seemed to startle some, “it’s nothing.”

“You can tell me...honestly I think I deserve to know what’s going on. I heard Jisung you know.”

“It’s...nothing. Really, Seungmin.” Chan smiled. He was lying. What was he hiding?

➹

“Why haven’t you gone to see your boy toy?” Jisung scoffed, plopping down close besides Minho. Why was Jisung even at the bar? Hadn’t he been banned?

“What are you doing here? How did you get in—“

Jisungs hair was a dark blue shade. Ah. He slipped through. The bouncer recognized his blonde. The blonde was Jisungs trademark. 

“Looks nice, Han.” Minho sighed, taking a swig of his drink whilst shaking his head to the barkeep who seemed to recognize Jisung. 

“Thanks. Felix did it for me.” Jisung turned in his stool, popping his elbows up, “you’ve been quiet lately.”

“As opposed to what?” Minho laughed, tilting his head to watch the younger boy. 

“You haven’t been causing issues. Haven’t been trying to get that cops attention.”

“You made it kinda clear you didn’t like him, Han.” 

“When has that stopped you?” Jisung asked, “you obviously like him and...look I don’t care what you told him. The news said some guy from the other district did it and I’m off the hook.”

“So you’re okay with him now?”

“I didn’t say that,” Jisung glared, “but you clearly...like him. And he knows about you and for some reason I think he likes you too.”

“You’re delusional. For someone who isn’t interested in anyone, you’re quite the matchmaker.” Minho’s shook his head, “there’s nothing between us.”

“Minho, you should talk to him. I’m sick of seeing you mope around.”

“I’m not moping,” Minho complained, spinning in his stool to face Jisung. 

“Yes you are. I give you permission to see your cop boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Han.”

“I swear if you don’t go see him I’m going to light another shed up.”

Minho shook his head, palm at his forehead, “Han, you’re a mess. You’re such a mess.”

“Ah...before you go see sheriff Bang, hows Changbin?”

Minho stilled, “Changbin?”

“He hasn’t been around. He even quit his job delivering packages. Felix is worried too...you know Felix is kinda head over heels for that guy for some reason.”

“Changbin is just...he's been busy.”

“If you see him...please let me know. I’m worried. I hate that one of my angels is off somewhere...he’s okay, you promise?”

Minho reluctantly nodded. Sure, he was okay…

➹

Changbin hates throwing up. He literally couldn’t stand the feeling. But it was inevitable. He was getting worse. So much worse. 

“Changbin...we have to tell Jisung.”

“No...we can’t.” Changbin coughed, grabbing the waste basket bin, “please.”

“How long can you keep this up? You’ve lost it twice...I hate doing this.”

“Just keep me locked up.” Changbin sighed, falling against the wall, “it’s progressing so fast...I don’t know what to do.”

Minho settles beside him, head at Changbins shoulder, “you’re my best friend, Bin. I need you to...you know what you have to do.”

“I can’t.”

“I know you...I know it feels wrong, but it’s felix's time...if you wait much longer his soul is going to wither.”

Changbin shook his head. He couldn’t do this. Not to Felix? 

“Minho...I can’t do it.”

“Your feelings...Changbin don’t let them get in the way.”

Changbin pulled up, eyes filled with sadness that he knew Minho could see, “I can’t hurt him.”

“It doesn’t hurt, you know that.”

“I’ll never see him again.”

“If you don’t...you won’t get to see him anyways. You’re locked down here with no signs of getting better.”

Changbin leaned his head against Minho’s, “he’s so happy...he had a job and friends.”

“It’s our job. I know you came for me but...do this for Felix.”

“It’s not going to help him—“

“Felix will wither. If you don’t take him soon, he’ll wither.”

“How do you explain this to Jisung?”

“It won’t be your problem. Changbin...I know you care about Felix, Jisung too. But you can’t stay here. You have to reap him. It’s time.”

Changbin bit his lip hard. His mind was buzzing in the worst way. 

“I can’t, Minho.”

“Why?”

“I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️


	12. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting because writing is actually helping me with this situation we’ve found ourselves in. He isn’t too important in this fic, but I don’t think I’ll take him out of it at all. He’s still our florist and I love him as much as the others. I’m not sure how I’ll go about writing him after the two fics that he’s already apart of but...we’ll see

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

“How long?”

 

“Awhile now.” Changbin whispered, taking a deep breath, “it’s been awhile since I’ve loved Felix.”

 

Minho rest back into changbins couch, brain buzzing of the possibilities that could come from their situation. None of them ended well. 

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

“Do you think it’s common?,” Changbin asked, voice low, “falling for them so hard?”

 

Taking care of humans was their duty. Loving them was...extra. But Minho felt it was necessary to care about their people beyond duty. They were important. Friends. They were friends. Humans were these beautiful creatures that they needed to protect. 

 

“I’m not…,” minho pursed his lips, “in love with Jisung, but I love him so much that...I think it’s common. I think you have to love them. I think it’s impossible not to fall for humans.”

 

Changbin laughed, “you’ve fallen for two.” 

 

Minho laughed, eyes falling shut, “you and Han won’t leave me alone.”

 

“You’re here for a long time, might as well get cozy.”

 

“I need to focus on what to do with you.” Minho huffed, “officer Bang is the last thing on my mind.”

 

“Officer Bang,” Changbin sounded so tired, “maybe he can help. He knows about me now.”

 

“He’s never dealt with Angels. And if I don’t know what to do, I really doubt Chan knows.”

 

“Chan.” 

 

Minho nudged Changbins shoulder with a hiss, “Officer Bang,” Minho adjusted himself upright, rubbing at his own eyes, “I should head to the hospital.”

 

“Ah, still giving blood?”

 

“Jeongin says it’s going to good use...are you?”

 

“If I need anything I’ll go to Jisung. I’ll be fine, Minho.”

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Yes, go to the hospital.”

 

➹

 

Jeongin felt sad for him, he really did. Honestly Hyunjin shouldn’t even be alive. The only thing that kept that boy going was...Jeongin knew if anyone found out he’d be fired. No probably jailed. 

 

“Hi Jeongin.” Hyunjin whispered, rolling over in his bed to face Jeongin, “another?”

 

Jeongin smiled, settling at the side of the bed, keeping his eyes on the door that, even though it was closed shut, could get him caught at any time, “yeah. It’s helping, right?”

 

“Yeah...we should tell Seungmin, right?”

 

Jeongin stilled, “maybe not yet. Not till you’re better.”

 

“I am getting better, though...I can even remember the days now.”

 

Jeongin forced a smile, “it’s dangerous.”

 

“Ah, the side effects.”

 

“I mean...it’s helped perform miracles before. And it’s...literally doing that to you, too.”

 

“Whose blood is it?”

 

Jeongin took the blood bag from his pocket, “a friend.”

 

Hyunjin snuggled against his pillow, “what are they?”

 

“It’s a secret.”

 

A pout spread across Hyunjins lips, “whoever they are, they’re an angel. If I can get better I can leave and...Seungmin would be so happy. He wouldn’t have to feel guilty anymore.”

 

Jeongin winced, “lets not get ahead of ourselves. We don’t know what this blood will do for you…”

 

“I know I’m an experiment, but...thank you. For trying. If this works I...i don’t know how I’ll repay this.” Hyunjin was so soft. So kind and gentle. 

 

“You getting better is reward enough.” 

 

“You’re an angel, Jeongin.”

 

Jeongin smiles weakly. No, he wasn’t the angel. But he wouldn’t fight Hyunjin on that. It felt nice to hear. 

 

“Okay let’s get this into your arm…” Jeongin laughed, propping the bag into the IV. 

 

He hoped it would work. He needed it to. All Jeongin wanted was for his patients to get better. Figuring out that Minho's blood was angelic and could save lives...he had to help Hyunjin. The car crash victim who was feared to never recover. And Seungmin...he deserved this. They deserved it so badly. 

 

➹

 

“Hey baby Bang.”

 

Chan shifted his gaze. He was surprised, honestly. He didn’t expect his trip to the bar would lead him to this guy. He hasn’t seen him in so long it seemed. 

 

“Can I join?” Minho asked, tilting his head to the side with a slight smirk, fake tats hidden with long sleeves for once. Minho never wore long sleeves. 

 

“Sure, just drinking my thoughts away.” Chan admitted, swirling the alcohol in his glass around, “What are you doing?”

 

“I thought you’d have more to say to me,” Minho laughed, settling at the stool besides Chan, arms crossed at the table as he lay his head into them, “I was giving blood. I gave a little more than usual so I’m tired.”

 

“Oh?” Chan grabbed minho's sleeve, carefully tugging it up to see bare skin, “no fakes today?”

 

Minho shook his head, watching Chan closely, “got lazy.”

 

“So you came to a bar? Shouldn’t you be at home—“

 

“I wanted to see you.”

 

Chan inhaled, pressing the glass to his lips. He knew he was too intoxicated to really talk right now. Everything was so fuzzy. He couldn’t focus on anything...well anything besides Minho. Suddenly it was like Minho was all he could grasp in his condition. 

 

“How drunk are you?” Minho laughed, pulling his sleeve back down, waving off the bartender, “want me to take you home?”

 

“I don’t want to go home.”

 

Minho pulled his head up, “are you doing okay, Chan?”

 

Chan shrugged, “I have a lot to say but I can’t focus.”

 

“So…” Minho slid the glass away from Chan, “we should get you home?” 

 

Chan studied Minho a moment, “home...I really don’t want that.”

 

Minho inhaled deeply, “what do you want?”

 

Chan furrowed his brow in thought before turning in his stool, Minho blinking in surprise as Chan wrapped his hand around the mans wrist, “Follow me.”

 

“Follow you?” Minho laughed, Chan giving him no time to answer beyond that as he pulled him after him. 

 

“Chan?”

 

Chan wasn’t sure what was possessing him, but he had the urge to get away from everything else. Just take Minho along. He didn’t know what he was doing, really. He wasn’t thinking. 

 

All Chan knew was that he needed to get Minho alone. Just for a little. And the bar bathroom seemed to be a good enough place. 

 

➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope that everyone is doing okay enough and getting lots of rest. Times are rough but we can get through it. ❤️❤️


	13. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting is helping me cope, I know many aren’t able to read fics right now but if anyone’s reading this I hope you’re doing okay. 💕

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

Minho didn’t think they would end up like this. At least, not for a long time. He knew these weird feelings were starting to bubble, but this? Minho didn’t think that his first kiss with Chan would be in some dirty bar bathroom while Chan was drunk. 

 

It kind of killed the romance. 

 

“Chan, seriously…” Minho laughed, pushing Chan off of him as he settled against the counter, taking a deep breath, “You’re drunk.”

 

“So?” Chan whispered, lips meeting Minho’s neck. 

 

Minho sigh before pushing Chan back,holding the officers hands at the counter, “let me take you home.”

 

“Can you come with me? Stay with me I mean?”

 

Minho shook his head, getting an uncharacteristic whine from the sheriff. 

 

“Seriously, let me take you home baby Bang,” Minho offered, raising a hand to brush against chans sweaty cheek. How much had he drank earlier? He was sweating bullets. And he was so hot to the touch. 

 

Chan rest his head against minho's shoulder, “please stay…”

 

Minho took another breath, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you—“

 

“Please, Minho?” Chan was actually giving him puppy eyes. 

 

“I would love to stay but...you have to promise you’ll sleep.” Minho forced a smile, getting a slight smile from Chan. 

 

“I promise.”

 

➹

 

“You’re so heavy, sheriff.” Minho snickered, laying Chan into his bed, tugging covers over him, “get some sleep, alright?”

“Minho, stay.” Chans head was too foggy to really comprehend what he was doing, “we can kiss more here.”

 

Minho snickered, sitting on the side of the bed, “Chan, go to bed.”

 

“I will if you stay…” he knew he’d regret his actions in the morning. If he remembered them. Everything was so fuzzy except the fact he’d dragged Lee Minho, an angel, into the bathroom and sat him on the counter before attacking the poor angels lips. 

 

“No kissing. I’ll stay, just sleep.” At least Minho didn’t seem upset, that was good. If Chan had actually hurt the angel he wasn’t sure what he’d be doing right now...Minho seemed to enjoy the advances though it got...a little too heated. Chan hoped he hadn’t scared Minho. 

 

“Okay,” Chan whispered, lacing his fingers with minho's as he let his heavy eyes fall shut. He didn’t want to scare him and he didn’t want to force him to stay but...he needed him to stay. Selfishly, Chan needed him to stay. 

 

Chan felt so unprofessional. The second he woke up he felt that wave of regret wash over him. Not just because he kissed Lee Minho in the grossest place ever, but he also kinda skipped work. Work was probably dead per usual but..Chan felt so selfish. 

 

“Morning.”

 

Minho should have left. Chan felt that hole instantly forming in his chest, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Minho sighed, settling on chans bed with a mug. He must have made him tea. 

 

“I’m really sorry, Minho. I didn’t mean to…”

 

“You were drunk, baby Bang.” Minho laughed, though Chan could tell he was bothered by something, “just drink this and maybe we can stop that hangover.”

 

Chan laughed, taking the mug and sitting himself upright, “I think I’m beyond that...but thank you.”

 

Minho shot back a pleased grin, whatever was bothering him was noticeable in his eyes. His eyes weren’t as sparkly as the rest of him. 

 

“Minho—“

 

“Little Kim called,” Minho interrupted, tossing Chan’s phone into his lap, “said something happened at big Kim’s floral shop sometime this morning.”

 

“Woojin?” Chan instantly scrolled his call log, avoiding spam until he saw Seungmins name, “did he say anything?”

 

Minho shook his head, placing Chan’s mug onto the side table to prevent Chan from spilling it. 

 

Seungmin picked up quickly, though he didn’t sound too panicked, “Sheriff…”

 

“Hey, is everything okay at Woojins?” Chan asked, watching Minho’s eyes fall. Something more was wrong surely. 

 

“He’s…,” Seungmin sighed into the phone, “really mad. Someone came in and ransacked the place. I’m with him and Felix now trying to make sense of why this happened,”

 

“Any leads? Did the cameras pick up anything?”

 

“They were in all black, had a face mask. There’s not much we could pull since the camera out front is damaged. And inside the camera was knocked off the wall. No audio...no nothing.”

 

“One person?” Chan asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“As far as we know, yeah.”

 

“I’ll look at the footage soon. I’ll be there in a bit, Minnie.” Chan huffed, ending the call and flopping backwards into his pillows. He regretted asking for real criminals. 

 

“What happened?” Minho asked, seeking to pull himself from the bed. At least that’s what Chan felt. The warmth left. 

 

Chan angled his head up, “Woojins shop was vandalised.”

 

Minho pulled a face, “he wouldn’t do that…”

 

Chan shook his head, “maybe he got upset and—“

 

“No, there’s no way it was Han. He wouldn’t break into his friends workplace.” Minho persisted, shifting uncomfortably on his heels, “he wouldn’t do that.” 

 

Chan modded, pulling himself out of bed, “I’ll check the video...find out where Jisung was last night. Felix, too.”

 

“Felix?” 

 

“Just...do it. Jisung would know.” Chans words only seemed to stress the angel out more, but Minho nodded, gathering his shoes before heading out the door.

 

The vandalism was getting out of hand. 

 

➹

 

“We were over town lines. Why would I mess up a flower shop?” Jisung spat, arms crossed. He was so pissed off, with good reason. He didn’t do it. The mere thought of Jisung doing that was...he couldn’t believe Minho was even asking him that. 

 

“I’m not accusing you—“

 

“You kinda are.” Jisung glanced over his shoulder at Felix, “we were over town line. I promise.” Jisung hated the way Minho was looking at him, “where were you? Nice neck decor.” Chan. He must have been with that cop. Minho’s neck screamed that they were way closer than Jisung thought. 

 

Minho clasped his hand against his neck, “I just took him home.”

 

“Sure you did.” Jisung clicked his tongue with a shake of his head, “whatever. Just know it wasn’t us.”

 

Minho’s eyes hit the floor, “I know. There’s no way it was you.”

 

“So your boytoy asked you to confront me?” Jisung glared. He really couldn’t stand that cop. Even if Minho liked him. Chan wasn’t important. 

 

Minho winced, “Han—“

 

“Just shut up.” Felix grabber Jisung arm, shooting him a concerned look, “what? I don’t care. He’s accusing me of shit I didn’t do. Fuck that cop.”

 

“Jisung!” Felix seemed hurt. 

 

“I hate that stupid cop. He’s ruining everything.” Jisung looked Minho up and down, “I hate him.”

 

“Jisung, stop.” Felix turned Jisung to face him, “don’t talk about him like that. I’m sick of it.”

 

Felix was defending the cop for what reason!? 

 

“He's a piece of—“

 

“He’s my friend, Jisung. He’s like a big brother to me...leave him alone.” Felix stammered. 

 

This was the first Jisung had ever heard about Felix knowing Chan. This wasn’t the first time he’d said awful things about the sheriff. What the hell was this? 

 

“Just stop. He’s just doing his job…” Felix pushed Jisung back some before storming off through the garage, smoke in the distance indicating that idiot was smoking again. Not that he’d ever quit. 

 

“What the fuck?” Jisung gasped, starting after him before being tugged back harshly by his hood, “Minho what the fuck!?”

 

“Leave him alone.” Minho spoke flatly, grip tight in Jisungs hood, “drop it.”

 

“I don’t want to drop it. I want to talk to him!?”

 

“Not like this.” Minho persisted, “Chan told me about their relationship. Leave it be.”

 

Jisung felt a new rage boiling. Of course Minho knew. “You know something?”

 

Minho nodded, “he told me a little while ago...that he kind of watched over Felix when they were younger.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me?”

 

Minho swallowed hard, he was hiding so much. All because of that fucking cop. 

 

“No, it wasn’t my place.”

 

“You’re the worst guardian angel ever.” Jisung yanked away, watching the hurt across minho's face as he pulled his hood over his head, giving Minho the most disgusted look he could, “stay away from me.”

 

He didn’t mean that. But the anger in his tone was enough to have Minho's face altering into the most pained expression he’d ever seen. The last thing Jisung wanted to do was hurt him, but right now he was pissed. So pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading 💕💕💕 everything will get better and everyone will be okay in skz. Skz will be okay don’t give up on them 💕💕💕


	14. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, I promise the updates won’t be this frequent forever I’m just doing this to cope with what’s going on with skz and Monsta x ❤️ Oh idk if anyone noticed but I started double spacing, would triple spacing be too much or does anyone think it would be beneficial? Double spaced is way easier to read I’ve noticed. Idk if triple would look nicer.

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

 

“It doesn’t look like Jisung. They’re a lot shorter,” Seungmin whispered, eyes scanning the footage, “it doesn’t look like Felix, either.”

 

Chan studied the video closely. He had searched every fabric on the intruder up until the camera fell and had come up with nothing. He had no idea who this could be. 

 

“They were injured, right?” Chan huffed, lauding the video as the figure in the video crouched over in what looked to be pain, arm bent awkwardly like they’d broken it. It made sense. They’d been flinging their arms around breaking everything. 

 

“Looks like their arm. Probably broken.” Seungmin clarified, sitting back in his chair, “I don’t know. It doesn’t look like we’ll be searching for long. I’ve already asked the hospital to keep an eye out for anyone coming in with an injured arm.”

 

Chan closed his eyes tight, would anyone do anything? Nothing was going right. It was so clear. 

 

“Are you okay, Chan?” Seungmin asked, patting Chan’s arm. 

 

“I’m fine.” He lied, watching the screen closely. 

 

“You can tell me anything, Chan.”

 

Seungmin was trustworthy, he knew that. But this whole angel thing? That wasn’t really his place to expose. Plus he had no idea how Seungmin would react. They didn’t have many supernaturals around town. Especially not angels.

 

“Is it about Minho?”

 

“Why would it…,” Chan paused. Minho made sense, actually. “I mean, it is but…”

 

“But what?” Seungmin laughed, “I heard someone saw you two head into the bathroom at the bar last night.”

 

Fuck. “Oh?”

 

“Minho left with some uh...marks.” Seungmin wiggled his brow playfully, “what happened?”

 

Chan couldn’t help but laugh, biting at his lip with a sigh, “I was drunk and made a mistake. Minho just took me home. Nothing happened.”

 

“They told me about minho's neck.”

 

“That was the mistake part, nothing happened.” Chan corrected, staring back at the screen. 

 

“You really like him, huh?”

 

“We have more things to worry about right now,” Chan hesitated, eyes scanning Seungmins expression for any signs of giving up. 

 

Seungmin smiled wide, “you two are cute, though. Honestly...you’ve been so stressed lately.”

 

“I think he’s what’s stressing me out, Seungmin.”

 

Seungmin nodded, “maybe. Or maybe he’s what’s giving you breaks in between your constant stress.” 

 

“You’re delusional.”

 

“And you’re head over heels,” Seungmin beamed. 

 

➹

 

He messed up. He knew he messed up. He didn’t mean to lose it again. He didn’t mean to cause so much trouble for Minho. He was sure Minho would have to deal with this messy clean up again. At least nobody was there. Changbin wouldn’t know what he’d do if he had harmed Woojin or Felix. Thank god they weren’t there. 

 

“Changbin?” 

 

He thought he had more time before Minho came back. Changbin held his arm tight in his grasp, he’d snapped it back but he still had glass inserted in his arm from smashing the glass vases. 

 

“You okay?” Minho whispered, crouching down close. Changbin could smell chans scent all over him, which was...definitely something he’d have to give congrats for later. 

 

Changbin forced his head up, watching Minho closely. Oh? Hickies too, “congrats.” He laughed, getting a less than enthused look from his friend. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Bin…” Minho rushed towards the back, coming back with a cloth despite the blood not being that bad, dabbing at Changbins cheek first, “so it was you?”

 

Changbin nodded, taking the cloth to his arm instead, “it was an accident. I was just trying to find Felix.”

 

“So you vandalized his workplace?”

 

“I called for him and he wasn’t there and I blacked out.” Changbin admitted, “it’s getting bad

 

“Clearly...I have to tell Chan, Bin.”

 

“Is he okay? With knowing about things...about Felix?”

 

Minho inhales, “no. He’s losing it, too.”

 

“Your neck…” Changbin sighed, “was that him losing it?”

 

“Honestly, yeah. He was really drunk and he’s just...i don’t know. He’s not handling what I told him well.”

 

“He knows that I’m deteriorating, right? I’m supposed to take Felix...of course he’s not okay.” Changbin frowned, moving the rag away, “I have to talk to him.”

 

“Uh...that’s a horrible idea. Why do you want to do that?” Minho asked, furrowing his brow. 

 

“I owe it to him…”

 

“Owe?”

 

Changbin sigh heavily, giving Minho a pained look that took Minho only seconds to grasp. 

 

“You’re going to do it…”

 

“If I don’t I’ll end up hurting someone...do you really want to start a revolution here? Things are slowly getting better for supernaturals and...this would ruin it all.”

 

“Changbin—“

 

“Angels cannot be exposed. The demons have been good about keeping our secrets but...they won’t hesitate to throw us under the bus.” 

 

Minho shook his head, “so how are you…”

 

“Felix was supposed to die of smoke inhalation.”

 

“That’s...so fucking ironic.” Minho whispered, haze falling, “like a fire?”

 

“Yeah. But...he got out when his house lit up. Because I hadn’t touched him yet.”

 

“So you’re…”

 

“I was going to talk to him last night and...touch him and then it would only be a matter of time before he—“

 

“Changbin…”

 

“I don’t have a choice.” Changbin whispered, “I don’t.”

 

“How long can you hold off?” Minho asked, rubbing Changbins arm. 

 

Changbin shifted himself, “what do you mean?”

 

“Can you wait...just a few days. I think we should tell Han everything…”

 

That’s not really what he wanted. Jisung was a firecracker as is, “why?”

 

“You’re going to leave him. Felix is leaving him...he’s so mad at me right now, Bin. We need to tell him the truth.”

 

“He won’t like this. He won't understand it.” Changbin swallowed, pulling glass from his arm, “he’s not going to handle it. What if he tells Felix?”

 

“I have to tell him.” Minho whispered, steadying Changbins arm as he pulled another shard of glass from his own arm. He didn’t really feel it. Quirks of being an angel. 

 

“Two days...take two days to figure everything out. Say goodbyes...don’t tell Felix though. Let him enjoy these days.”

 

“Two?”

 

“I don’t even know if I can make it much longer, Minho.” He admitted, “I’ll talk to Woojin if you want.”

 

“No...I’ll tell Chan what happened. Tell him to let me take the fall.”

 

“That won’t work,” Changbin laughed, “you were clearly with him last night.”

 

Minho huffed, “maybe he messed with my head and I left in the night to vandalize property.” 

 

“You’re so stupid…” Changbin frowned, “I’ll take care of it. I promise. Just...take care of Chan and Jisung. I’ll keep myself...busy. I won’t leave the house.”

 

Minho frowned, “are you sure?”

 

Changbin nodded, forcing a small smile to his friend. He came here for Minho. He thought he had more time. But he didn’t. He didn’t have any more time to give. He had to go. 

 

Changbin had no choice. 

 

➹


	15. Angel blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update 🥰 I have up to 20 written and I feel accomplished like I did with awakening. Having the extra updates is SO nice,
> 
> also omg did you guys see skz live? I cried my eyes out skdhdjsk
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading :D ❤️

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

 

“You don’t know who did it?” Woojin hissed, arms over his chest, “they destroyed the shop. Do you realize how much money I lost because of this? It was Lee Minho, right?”

 

“It wasn’t Minho,” Seungmin clarified, “we’re looking into it but right now all we can do it wait.”

 

Woojin rolled his eyes, “you seriously have no idea who did this? How was it not him? He defaced my property before—“

 

“He was with me, Woojin.” Chan interrupted. He was tired. Tired of Woojin. Tired of this flower shop nonsense. Well, it wasn’t nonsense. But Chan was still struggling with his hangover from the bar. Jesus, and the guilt from the bar. It was eating him up. 

 

“You were hanging out with a criminal?” Woojin shook his head, hand at his temple, “who did this…”

 

“We’re doing everything we can, Woojin. We’ll find them.” Seungmin replied. 

 

Woojin just rolled his eyes, “sure,” the man whispered before storming out of the station, bumping into Felix. 

 

Felix?

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Chan asked, sliding out from his chair. 

 

Felix gave Seungmin a tiny smile before directing his gaze to Chan, “I have information on the...flower shop.”

 

“You do?” Seungmin perked up. 

 

Chan grabbed Felix by the arm, “give us a minute,” he sighed, pulling Felix outside of the office into the hall, arms crossing as Felix shot him a worried look, “what do you mean, information?”

 

Felix has his gaze at the floor, “I know who did it.”

 

“You do?” Chan furrowed his brow, “it wasn’t Jisung or you, they person was smaller—“

 

“Changbin. The delivery driver who...I think is closer to Minho than I thought. I don’t know why he’d vandalize the place but...it was him.”

 

Chan sighed, it made sense. Honestly, it really did. “You saw him?”

 

“I was the one who discovered the place.” Felix whispered, “Changbin walked passed me as I was walking by and he seemed really off. Like...I passed him and he didn’t look at me at all. Like he’s usually...attached or whatever. But this time he wasn’t.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell Woojin?”

 

Felix's eyes met chans, “his eyes were…”

 

Chan swallowed hard. 

 

“He didn’t look okay. I didn’t...I wasn’t sure what to do. I think he might be something...I don’t know what but...Woojin probably wouldn’t have taken it well.”

 

Chan opened his mouth to speak, though he was cut by the angel who made his way down the hall, eyes glued to Chan. 

 

Felix turned, giving Minho a tiny wave as the angel rushed up to the two, seeming a little more panicked than usual. Actually, Chan had never seen him like this. Even when Jisung had gone missing. 

 

“Bang, can I talk to you?”

 

“I have to go help clean the shop up...Chan don’t tell him about it, okay?”

 

Chan sighed heavily. He loved Felix, but by literally telling him not to tell Minho what he’d just disclosed right in front of Minho was...absurd. 

 

But Felix ran off before Chan could say much. And surprisingly Minho didn’t say anything either. 

 

“What?” Chan whispered, scanning minho's worried expression. He really felt that guilt rising now that he was sobering up. 

 

“It’s about Changbin.”

 

“Felix just told me…” Chan stopped, “it’s about the shop, right?”

 

“Partly,” Minho confessed, tugging at the turtle neck. He never wore turtlenecks. Chan only had himself to blame for that one. 

 

“What else is there…? He’s getting worse, right?”

 

Minho gave Chan a sympathetic look, “he wants to do it…his job.”

 

Chan’s eyes shot open, “what do you mean?”

 

“Felix.” Minho sighed, “he doesn’t think he has a choice.”

 

Chan shook his head, “there’s gotta be another way.”

 

Minho huffed, shaking his head, “there isn’t. Our goal on earth is to...you know. We don’t have a choice.”

 

“Why now?” Chan asked shakily. Felix. He wasn’t about to let this happen. Not like this. 

 

“I don’t know but I just...I wanted to tell you. I still have to tell Han.” Minho choked out, scratching at the turtleneck again. 

 

“Jesus...I’ll take you if you want but...there’s gotta be another way,” Chan started before pulling minho's hand down, sliding the turtleneck to the mark he’d left there in the night. It was…”why does it look so bad?” Chan whispered, rubbing his thumb along the once pinkish mark. It was a much darker shade and the skin around the mark had become a purple color. 

 

“Probably because angels aren’t supposed to do impure things with humans,” Minho laughed nervously, shooing Chan’s hand as he rubbed the spot again, “it’ll probably go away. Might be punishment for doing it in the first place.”

 

“I’m so sorry...it looks really bad, Minho. It didn’t look like that earlier.” Chan felt worry rush over. Combined with the guilt it made his head spin. 

 

“I’m fine...just, can we please go to Jisung. He’s so mad at me and...I really don’t think I can face this kid alone.”

 

“Why don’t you take Changbin?” Chan sighed, still trying to grasp everything. 

 

“He’s at my house I...we could.”

 

“Why do you want me to go?”

 

“I need you.”

 

Chan shook his head, averting his gaze, “you don’t need me, Minho.”

 

“For the support...yeah. It would be really nice,” Minho paused, “hey little Kim.”

 

Chan spun around, noticing Seungmin hastily sliding his regular coat over his shoulders, “Seungmin?”

 

“Hyunjin.”

 

Chan took a deep breath, Seungmin racing passed them. Hyunjin. He hoped that rushing was a good thing. He didn’t want to...god he couldn’t deal with that right now. 

 

Minho took chans sleeve, “about that too...Hyunjin.”

 

“What about him?”

 

Minho inhaled, “I’ll tell you after you help me with Jisung...please?”

 

“Shit...fine, okay. Let’s hurry.” There was too much going on at once. Chan couldn’t keep up. It was making his head more messed up than it already had been. 

 

➹

“Jeongin where is he!?” Seungmin has panic in his voice as he noticed the nurse in the hallway, clipboard right against his chest, “is Hyunjin okay?”

 

“He…”

 

“Jeongin!”

 

“He’s okay, Seungmin. He’s inside—“

 

Seungmin didn’t allow Jeongin to finish, he raced inside, scanning the room until he met Hyunjins bright smiley face. He was smiling. Bright. He was so bright…. 

 

“Hyunjin...” Hyunjins smile was...so pure. So bright. So—

 

“You forgot the tulips.”

 

Seungmin took a. Second before letting out the softest laugh, “I did. I forgot...you remembered them though.”

 

“Yeah...I remembered.” Hyunjin patted the bed beside him, a smile crossing over his lips, “come sit with me.”

 

Seungmin smiled wide, taking a seat where Hyunjin directed, “are you...are you okay?”

 

Hyunjin tilted his head before pressing a quick kiss to Seungmins nose, “is your birthday September 22nd?”

 

Seungmin shook his head in relief, “where are the flashcards?”

 

“I don’t have any. I just remembered. I remembered that you’ve been coming every day and I remembered that you’ve been stressed out…” Hyunjin whispered, pressing smaller kisses along Seungmins cheeks, “I remember everything.”

 

“How?” Seungmin asked, cupping Hyunjins cheek in his hand, “how on earth did you remember…”

 

Hyunjin hesitated, “it’s a secret. Jeongin told me not to tell anyone but...I can tell you.” Hyunjin shot the nurse who had his back to the door a quick look, “it was blood.”

 

“Blood?” Seungmin inquired. 

 

“Angel blood.”

 

➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof angel blood tho


	16. Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof another one

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

 

“I’m sorry about your neck...about last night. I’m so sorry.” Chan whispered as he finally stopped at the sketchy parking garage jisung liked to hang out at according to Minho. 

 

Minho took a deep breath, “it’s fine. It’s really not a big deal.” 

 

“It is. I shouldn’t have done that. Especially if you’re being punished because of me, too.” Chan frowned, taking his seatbelt off. 

 

“Chan seriously…” Minho whispered, leaning over to chans side of the car, “it’s fine. It’ll probably go away soon.”

 

“What if it doesn’t?”

 

Minho clasped over the mark, “just...later. Han first, okay?”

 

“Hyunjin too…” Chan murmured as he pulled his keys from the ignition, sliding himself out of the car with a heavy sigh, “just too much to deal with…”

 

“Didn’t you want action, baby Bang?” Minho teased, clearly trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Chan forced a smile, “I just wanted actual cases…”

 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Minho added before closing his door, glancing up to the garage layers, “he’s usually on the third…”

 

Chan looked up briefly before starting to the elevator, “third it is…”

 

“The elevator is super slow. We should take the stairs—“

 

“I’d rather just stand. I don’t feel like walking up three flights.” Three wasn’t a lot, but Chan’s head couldn’t take it. Especially with how narrow those steps were. 

 

“Okay, sure.” Minho complied, hands in his pockets as he stood besides Chan, “thank you...for coming with me.”

 

“You’re not giving me a lot of choice…”

 

“I know you didn’t agree because of Hyunjin.” Minho closed his eyes, lashes a lot longer than Chan recalled, “just...thank you. The quicker we can tell him and get everyone on the same page...the better. Plus you being there might deter him from doing something crazy.”

 

The elevator doors slowly creaked open, Minho piling inside close to Chan. This elevator was small. Small and slow? Lovely. 

 

“Thank you…just thank you, Chan.” Minho spoke, turning to face Chan, weak smile spread over his lips, “I don’t know what he’d do if it was just me.”

 

Chan took the deepest breath he’d ever taken, “you’re so different. So different now that I know who you are.”

 

Minho scrunched his nose. Oh crap. That was cute. Really cute, “oh?”

 

“Would it hurt to…” Chan didn’t even finish. He didn’t even use his head. Minho didn’t either. 

 

Minho’s lips tasted like mint. Mint and something Chan couldn’t place. It felt heavenly, which was probably an understatement considering Minho was a literal angel. He just felt nice. Minho’s hands in his blonde mess of hair was nice too, and maybe Chan shouldn’t be kissing this guy right now, or ever. He didn’t like Minho like that, right? 

 

“You good?” Minho teased, pulling away briefly, eyes half shut in the cutest way, “mister bang?”

 

“Yeah…” Chan wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, surprised at the slenderness of his waist. He guessed he never really noticed how much smaller Minho was to him. Maybe Minho’s height is what threw him off. Minho was taller only by a bit and he didn’t really wear tight clothing. This made sense. 

 

Minho laughed before pressing his lips back to chans, fingers gentle as they moved in chans hair. Minho was so much softer than he could have ever imagined. 

 

Maybe Chan was getting ahead of himself, his fingertips slipping under the heavy sweater to feel the angels soft skin underneath at his back. It felt nice. Minho seemed to agree, soft sighs leaving his lips as chans fingers trailed along his spine, tracing the bone. 

 

Ding! 

 

Chan reached behind the angel, quickly pressing the close button despite knowing that it actually didn’t do much of anything. Thankfully the doors closed again after a few anxious moments. But thank god this parking garage was an empty abandoned wasteland. Chan pressed the top floor, letting out a more pleasant noise as Minho moved his hand to slip underneath of Chan’s shirt, his fingertips at chans stomach cool. 

 

“A few minutes…” Minho whispered, wrapping his arm loose around chans neck. 

 

Chan really didn’t think he’d ever be in this position. Not with an angel. And especially not with Lee Minho, the man who had given him and the town a headache for years. 

 

But he was getting carried away. Chan pulled Minho up, glad that he held himself up around Chan as he pressed him against the elevator wall. Which was really gross. He really needed to kiss Minho somewhere nice. The bar and now here? 

 

Why was he even kissing him now?

 

Chan pulled away, shivering at the sliver of saliva between their lips, “I’m sorry, again.”

 

Minho was so nice to look at...Chan knew but he just looked so ethereal right now…

 

“I don’t mind. At all.” He laughed, sliding down from chans hold, fingertips tapping against his stomach, “I’m sorry too...we should go find Jisung.”

 

Chan nodded, clearing his throat as he slipped Minho’s fingers from his shirt, lacing their hands together as he tucked his shirt back in, “yeah...serious stuff.”

 

Minho bit his lip, “yup. Super serious.”

 

“Really serious…”

 

Minho started at him a moment with those almond-shaped eyes of his before grabbing chans jaw, pushing Chan against the other side of the elevator, lips diving back into chans. 

 

Chan couldn’t complain. He wouldn’t. His headache was subsiding, he felt a lot lighter. Minho felt so comfortable. So cozy and warm. There’s no way Chan wanted to let him go. Even if they had a lot to do. It could wait. Just for a little longer. 

 

➹

 

Minho pulled away with shaky breaths, hands still wrapped around Chans jaw as he fluttered his lashes at the cop, “I’m sorry...carried away.”

 

Chan’s laugh was so bright and wholesome. Minho loves hearing it, “serious stuff now…” chans thumb ran across Minho’s lip, “jisung stuff…”

 

“I gave Hyunjin my blood.” Minho whispered, watching Chan closely. 

 

Chan seemed a little taken aback, but he was still looking at Minho with adoration, “what does that do?”

 

“I don’t know but...I hope little Kim was rushing to see a healthy Hyunjin...I mean it’s angel blood.”

 

“So that’s what you’ve been doing with your blood…”

 

“I’ve helped a lot of people there...Jeongin has known about me being an angel for a long time. He’s the only one there I trust and...he told me that Hyunjin was getting worse. So bad that they were losing hope.”

 

“Why didn't you try helping him before?” Chan asked, running his fingertips along minho's knuckle. 

 

“I didn’t think it was that bad I guess...I started helping him a few months ago. Before the arson and before...I didn’t think it was working but it was. Jeongin said he was remembering things again…”

 

Chan cupped Minho’s face this time, thumb do comforting at his cheek, “you’re an angel...you heal, right?”

 

“Yeah...external wounds. Hyunjins brain is...I didn’t think it would work.”

 

Chan leaned back in, pressing tiny pecks against Minho’s lips, “let’s go see Jisung...let’s get this over with. And then you’re coming to the hospital with me.”

 

“I don’t think—“

 

“I’m sure Hyunjin is going to find out who it was.”

 

“Jeongin wasn’t supposed to say more than it being angel blood...even that was pushing it.” Minho smiled weakly, nuzzling into chans touch, “but if you really want me to...I’ll go.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t hide what you are…”

 

“It’s too dangerous. Especially if people found out what we’re really doing here...we are way more like grim reapers than angels.”

 

“You just protect souls...make sure they’re safe and sound when it’s their time. You’re not reaping them...you’re protecting them.”

 

Chan was cute. But Minho knew that they were better described as reapers. And it wouldn’t go over well with humans. Especially since angels could be killed. At least that was what Minho had been told. And the fear of exploding and causing mass casualty...terrified Minho. He had to be very careful about who knew what he was. 

 

“Let’s go...before he graffitis some old ladies place.” Chan smirked, pressing the button to the third floor again. 

 

Minho shook his head with a stupid cheesy grin, “he’d graffiti your house before anyone else’s.”

 

➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Chan just make out in the elevator for like half an hour instead of taking care of business 👀 this chapter is literally just them making out I realized lol


	17. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad boys :(

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

 

“Are you deaf?” Jisung spat, looking from Chan to Minho. Minho had a lot of nerve to pull this, “I told you to leave me alone.”

 

“Han please…”

 

“No, I fucking told you to leave me be. Get away from me meant leave me alone. I don’t want you or anyone else protecting me anymore. All you do is keep shit from me.” Jisung was pissed. He felt betrayed. “Ever since you and him started hanging out...jesus Christ look at you. You smell like him, Minho.” Jisung growled, “you keep hiding things from me and you,” he paused, “...clearly he’s more important.”

 

“You know that’s not true,” Minho started, that pain from earlier returning to his face. 

 

Jisung shook his head, tears threatening his eyes, “I love you. But you...you’re keeping so much from me. Why didn’t you tell me that Felix and Chan were that close? Felix never told me and I can’t be mad at him, but you? You didn’t tell me anything and now Felix is mad at me and—“

 

Minho pulled him into his chest, arms tight around him. And just this once he would allow it. He’d allow the scent of that stupid cop to fill his nostrils. 

 

“I have a lot to tell you, Han...will you let me do that?” Minho whispered. 

 

Jisung wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this but...he trusted Minho. He had to trust him. He was his guardian, “okay...I’ll listen.”

 

➹

 

“Is this...normal?” Seungmin asked, staring at Hyunjin who was settled beside him at the bed, stuffing his face of the hospital food he’d grown to actually enjoy. 

 

“Is what normal?” Hyunjin asked, wiping his mouth, “me?”

 

“Angels blood. How it healed you like this...whose blood is it? I didn’t know angels were even real…” Seungmin whispered, cuddling into Hyunjins side as he ate, “I wish I knew who did this…”

 

Hyunjin smiled, putting his spoon down to cuddle back into Seungmin, wrapping his arm around the cop, “whoever it was...they’re the best.”

 

“I wanna take you out of here so bad…”

 

“Jeongin thinks it’s safest to stay. See if this thing actually worked.” Hyunjin beamed, pressing tiny pecks into Seungmins hair before yawning big and wide. 

 

Seungmin laughed, ruffling Hyunjins hair before shutting his eyes, “I hope it’s permanent...it’s been so rough and I was so worried that you wouldn’t get better.”

 

“It will be. I can feel it. I feel so much better and...I can remember everything. Every day I’ve been here...it’s been a long time but everyday you came...every single day.” Hyunjin was starting to cry, burying his face, “every day...for me.”

 

Seungmin choked back a sob as he wrapped his arms tight around Hyunjin, “of course...of course I came everyday. Hyunjin, I was never giving up on you. Never.”

 

Hyunjin kept his face buried, sniffles and tiny sobs causing Seungmins heart to ache, “I love you. I’ve always loved you and I always will.” He added, holding Hyunjin as closely as he could. Part of him feared this wasn’t permanent and that in days Hyunjin would forget again. But for now...he just wanted to hold his boyfriend and never let him go. 

 

➹

 

Chan had never seen Jisung cry. Never had to witness this hardened criminal-like kid cry...he was so fragile, so heartbroken by what Minho had been told him about Felix. About Changbin. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” Jisung stammered, breaths and sobs almost too much for Chan to witness. He almost felt sorry for Jisung. But he kept reminding himself that...he was a murderer. And he was a vandal. And an arsonist. But the murder thing...even though it was claimed accidental by Minho, he just couldn’t let it go. 

 

“I couldn’t...Changbin didn’t want you to know.” Minho whispered. He hadn’t cried but fuck was he close. Chan could see how shaky he’d gotten. 

 

“So instead you lie and tell me I have two guardian angels…? Two people I thought were protecting me when in actuality your job is to...his job is to—“ jisung just shook his head, releasing an ugly sob as he buried his face into Minho. Chan couldn’t grasp Jisung. Jisung was a mystery. 

 

“I’m so sorry…”

 

“And felix...his time has been up for years and you said nothing?” Jisung whimpered, rubbing his tears against the sweater at Minho’s chest. His eyes were puffy and red. 

 

Minho nodded, “Changbin didn’t want to do it...and he wanted to stay and make sure I was okay since I’m down here for…”

 

“Forever...unless I die.”

 

“If you die early...it would be bad. I’d hurt people. A lot of people. That’s why I take the fall...why I’ve protected you this much…” Minho was choking back tears. Chan didn’t want to see him cry either. Never did Chan think he’d see these boys cry. 

 

“Changbin stayed for you...even though felix's time was up?” Jisung pulled his face up, cheeks red and sore, eyes bloodshot, “and now he...he has to take Felix?”

 

Minho nodded. Chan swore he could see a tear rolling down the man's cheek. He didn’t want to see this. 

 

“He doesn’t have a choice.” Chan spoke, not realizing just how shaky his voice was, “if he doesn’t he will hurt people...he’s losing it. Minho said he’s just completely out of it.”

 

“What can we do to help him? I don’t want to lose Felix...I can’t. You have to change his mind!” Jisung sobbed, eyes glued to chans for answers. 

 

“I can’t do anything…” Chan whispered. 

 

Minho grabbed Jisungs face in his hands, wiping at his cheeks, “there’s nothing else we can do...I don’t know of any way to stop this. We can’t lock him away. We can’t keep him from harming others...and felixs soul is...it’s slowly getting worse. If it gets dark enough he’s going to die on his own and his soul won’t...he won’t be sent to a good place.”

 

Jisung closed his eyes tight before burying his face again, shakily gripping into Minho for any support. Jisung just looked so small. Like a kid for once. An innocent kid who just didn’t want to lose his best friend. 

 

Chan’s heart ached. Losing Felix hadn’t truly hit him until coming here. Felix and him had been distant, sure. But Felix was a little brother to him. Losing him felt...surreal. 

 

“Please...can we please do anything? Please?” Jisung whimpered, collapsing into Minho who brought the two of them to the ground, holding onto Jisung so tightly. 

 

“I don’t think so, Han.”

 

Chan’s chest hurt so badly. Watching Jisungs desperation...there had to be something. Anything. There had to be a way to fix this. He refused to let Felix go so easily...he had to do something. 

 

➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I didn’t tag major character death oof....


	18. Indifference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I didn’t beta at all I apologize D:

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

 

Felix was shaking as he entered the flower shop, stepping into glass that Woojin had already swept up. As annoying as it was, he couldn’t be upset. Not with Felix. Felix was one of the only people Woojin didn’t hate in this town...even if he was hanging around that vandal Han Jisung and smoking his lungs to pieces. He loved Felix. He cared a lot about him. 

 

“Woojin,” felix's eyes were wide as he approached, taking a seat at the chair that remarkably made it through the turmoil, “I…”

 

“Your break was long. I thought you were just going to the diner but you were gone far longer…” Woojin started, handing Felix a pair of thick gloves to prevent him from getting glass in his hands, “are you okay?”

 

Felix shook his head, “I don’t know...I don’t understand.”

 

“Understand what?”

 

“I went to the garage. I...I wanted to apologize to Jisung…”

 

Woojin sighed, standing close to Felix as he spoke, “you went to the garage?”

 

“I...Jisung was upset. He was with Minho and...Chan was there too.”

 

“Go figure...I knew that cop was useless. Running around with those criminals…” Woojin huffed. 

 

Felix looked up with teary eyes, “they were talking about me...I overheard their conversation and I...Woojin I don’t know how to grasp what they said.”

 

Woojin felt the concern rise, “what did they say, Felix?”

 

“They…” Felix bit his lip hard, shaking his head, “they said my time was up…”

 

Woojins eyes widened. No. 

 

“They said my guardian angel who...I guess is Changbin?” Felix paused to laugh, “he’s supposed to take my soul...and I’m supposed to be dead...and I just...it doesn’t feel real. It’s not real, right?”

 

Woojins heart fell. 

 

“I just...Jisung was so upset. He was begging them to find a way to save me and Minho kept saying they couldn’t do anything and...Minho said he’d protect Jisung and...I saw him glow. He was glowing and…”

 

Woojin pulled Felix into a tight hug, “shush, just be quiet Felix…”

 

“Woojin...do you believe this? Is this...angels aren’t real. They’re not…”

 

Woojin wanted to tell Felix they were being foolish. Wanted to tell Felix that they were lying. But he knew. He knew Minho was an angel. He knew Changbin was weird. He had sensed it for so long but he never imagined that Felix was involved. He didn’t know who Changbins person was but Minho and Jisung were apparent...so apparent. 

 

“Angels are real...it’s real, Felix.”

 

Felix shook his head, pulling away to scramble for the cigarette box in his pocket, “no no no…”

 

Woojin frowned, taking the cigarettes away, grabbing felix's wrists to calm him, “Felix...they’re real.”

 

“I thought they were supposed to save people...but they kept saying I was going to die?” Felix was panicking so badly. 

 

Woojin felt so bad, he pulled back, scanning Felixs face, “Felix...we are going to get you out of this, okay?”

 

“H-how!?” Felix stammered, breath heavy. 

 

“I…” there was no use even hiding it at this point. Those stupid angels had forced his hand. 

 

“I used to be an angel.”

 

➹

 

“Would you like tea?” Chan asked, holding a warm mug out to the boy who had collapsed into his couch. He wasn’t happy about Jisung being here. But he seemed harmless for now. And Minho was...he needed him here. 

 

“Thanks.” Jisung whispered, taking the mug into shaky hands. 

 

He seemed so harmless. How on earth did he kill someone? Chan had to know. Chan gazes to Minho, the angels eyes drained. He wouldn’t be able to stop Chan from asking. He couldn’t. Not anymore. 

 

“Jisung...what happened at the orphanage.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened, the angel pulling himself up and giving Chan an irate look. 

 

“He didn’t tell you everything for once...surprising.” Jisung whispered, “it’s not important...we have to find a way to…” he laughed, “fuck it. Yeah I killed someone. Happy?”

 

Chan winced, the look in Jisungs eyes...it wasn’t rage or pride. It was guilt. Pain. Was it for Felix or the guy he killed?

 

“I pushed him.” Jisung admitted, “and then I ran away.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jisung closed his eyes, “he had been tormenting me since day one...he was...it was before Minho took me in. I was on my own I didn’t know what to do…”

 

“I was watching you…” minho defended. 

 

“Yeah thanks for keeping that guy from trying to kill me.” Jisung growled, Minho just turning away. 

 

Jisung studied Chan closely, “he made me go up to the roof. We fought all the time...about everything. And he was in this gang. The gang that wants me dead now...he was vital. He was...special. He was the brother of one of the main leaders.”

 

Chan inhaled, “was he?”

 

“I didn’t know. I didn’t care either...I just…” Jisung shook his head, “he dragged me to the roof and he took out his knife. We fought a lot and I guess he got tired of me…”

 

Chan sigh, “it was self defense then…”

 

Jisung winced, “he swiped at me a few times and I panicked. I pushed him and threatened to tell someone and he just kind of...he was scared too.”

 

Chan swallowed hard. 

 

“He put the knife down. He was laughing...saying he was kidding even tho he cut my arm up and…”

 

“Jisung, stop.” Minho warned, “we have other things to worry about—“

 

“Tell that you your fucking chew toy,” jisung growled before glaring to Chan, “I told him to suck my dick and I shoved him against the edge of the roof.”

 

“Jisung—“

 

“I spit in his face and shoved him off the fucking roof. It wasn’t an accident. I did it because he was filth and deserved it.” Jisungs eyes were dark, but Chan could see the lingering pain. The regret. He didn’t truly believe he wanted to do it. He was just mad. Chan could see it so clearly. 

 

“Chan he doesn’t mean—“

 

“Stop talking.” Chan whispered, taking a spare mug and filling it with the rest of the tea, “it’s fine. He’s fine.”

 

Minho looked to Jisung, shaking his head, “happy now, baby Bang?” Jisung spat before slamming the mug down at the table, shoving passed Minho to the front door. 

 

“Jisung—“

 

Chan grabbed Minho's arm, holding him tight. 

 

“Let me go.” Minho glared, eyes radiating soft white light, “Chan I’m not kidding…” the door shut, Minho tried to pull away. 

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll rip your head off, Chan. Let me go before he does something to himself!” 

 

“You wouldn’t.” Chan whispered, easing his grip on Minho’s arm, “let him blow off steam...he doesn’t want to talk to you.”

 

“He’s my...I have to protect him, Chan.” Minho whimpered, “please stop…”

 

“Where were you that day? You’ve been watching him for years yet you weren’t there…”

 

Minho’s face altered, eyes filling up with tears rather than light. 

 

“Why did that happen, Minho?”

 

Minho took a deep breath, “we have to get to Felix…”

 

“Minho.”

 

Minho shook his head, arm weakening in chans grasp, “I didn’t care.”

 

Chan wasn’t expecting that. 

 

“I knew but I just...i didn’t care at the time. He trapped me on earth. I was stuck here because of him…” Minho was shaky, “I blamed him and I...I was hoping he would die.”

 

“You would have exploded…” 

 

“I would have gone home, Chan. I didn’t care.”

 

“But...you care so much for him now.” Chan sighed, wiping minho's tears with his thumb, “what happened?”

 

“I don’t know…” Minho whispered, “I just...when he ran away I just took him in. I suddenly...I don’t know. I got to know him. I love that kid to death and...I didn’t want you to find out. I didn’t want him to tell you. Why did you have to be so fucking nosy?”

 

Chan winced, “I’m not going to do anything...I promised.”

 

“You should have dropped it…” Minho pulled away from Chan, biting his lip before turning to the door. “Go find felix...I need to get to Jisung.”

 

Chan didn’t try to stop him. He shouldn’t have asked. He shouldn’t have pried. Especially when they had so much else to worry about. Like Felix. And Changbin. And god, he hadn’t spoken to Seungmin about Hyunjin. He hadn’t updated Woojin. He was...he was a train wreck. 

 

➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading sorry for any mistakes!


	19. Garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER BUT TW THATS NEEDED(?): Minor TW: Suicide attempt via jumping off of a tall building. Nothing too major, Jisung is just out of it and kind of knows Minho wouldn’t let him fall ;(
> 
>  
> 
> What’s a beta? I should probably get one or at least edit better lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Comeback is really soon so I’m way too overwhelmed to focus on this fic at all. I think I have one more chapter written and after that I think it’s break time again >.<

──────────── {⋆⌘⋆} ──────────── ⊰

➹

Jisung took a deep breath as he stood at the edge of the garages third floor. His favorite floor. Felix's favorite floor. 

“Jisung stop!”

 

Jisung stopped dead in his tracks, lip quivering as he pulled his hood over his messy blue hair, gripping the string to his hood tightly. 

 

“Just stop…” Minho was annoying. Minho was pissing him off. 

 

“I should just...what if I jumped?” 

 

“Don’t say that.” Minho choked out, each step small and slid through the dirt. 

 

“It would be better right? Me jumping and...I wouldn’t burden you anymore.”

 

“You don’t.” Minho whispered as Jisung finally turned around, the angels face full of panic and worry. He didn’t want to worry him anymore.

 

“I do. You didn’t save me that day. You didn’t care enough. You probably wanted me to die, huh?”

 

“That’s not—“

 

“I’m a burden. And now...Felix. I can’t live without him, Minho.” Jisung panted, the angel taking too many steps now. Jisung inched back, the feeling of the edge sliding across his heel, “I can’t…”

 

“Jisung please...just listen to me, okay?”

 

“You never listen to me.”

 

“If you do this so many people will get hurt.”

 

“So?” Jisung glanced back, the height getting to him despite coming up to the garage all the time, “I don’t care about anyone else. Just Felix…and Changbin” jisung paused, scanning minho's expression, “and you.”

 

“Jisung...he has no choice.” Minho was pleading, reaching his hand out as he got too close. 

 

“I can’t lose them.” Jisung breathed, taking the slightest step back, “I can’t.”

 

Jisung thought the pavement would be rougher. He didn’t think he would only be in a small amount of pain. Maybe he was dead. Oh shit, what if he was a ghost?

 

Jisungs eyes opened slow before widening to their fullest, warmth consuming him as he noticed the white feathery wings wrapped around him. Minho. Of course Minho has saved him. 

 

“Fucking angel…” jisung growled, trying to rip his arms from the angels grasp, the weight being more of an annoyance than anything, “Minho get off of me!”

 

It took a second but Josung realized the position they were in. He was on top of Minho. He didn’t feel the pavement at all, “Minho?”

 

Jisung managed to rip one of his hands free, Minho's grasp failing as he patted the angels cheek, “Minho, get up…its not that serious.”

 

Minho was pretty still. Jisung knew he wasn’t dead or anything. Death equates to blowing up the place. And clearly...the place was in tact. 

 

“Minho, get up.” Jisung demanded as he wiggles his way up, wincing at the way one of Minho's wings fell back, angled weirdly in certain places. He must’ve broken it. Could angels break things? 

 

Jisung cursed under his breath as he grabbed Minho's face, “Minho, you need to wake up...I’m sorry, okay?” Jisung yanked his hood off, noticing the small trail of blood starting at the angels lips. It was glowing. 

 

“For fuck sake, get your ass up. If anyone sees they’ll know you’re a fucking angel. Get up, Minho!” Jisung shook minho's face in his hands. It was useless. 

 

“I hate you…” jisung growled, laying minho's head back down as he reached into the angels pocket, pulling out the phone with the now badly smashed screen, “I hate you so much…”

 

Jisung put the phone on speaker, hoping it would work. Hoping anything would work. This was stupid. Minho was stupid. 

 

➹

 

He was surprised to get a call from Jisung. Surprised to hear the panic in the boys voice despite him calling Minho vulgar names and yelling at him. Chan was mostly surprised to find the angel at the ground, wings sprawled yet bent in all the wrong ways. 

 

“What happened?” Chan asked as he crouched down beside the angel, careful not to lean on his wings at all, “Minho?”

 

Jisung shook his head, nostrils flaring, “I don’t know. He won’t get up.”

 

“He’s breathing...did he fall?”

 

“His wings are out how would he possibly…” jisung halted, turning away with a huff. 

 

“Why didn’t he just...he can fly, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Chan pulled Minho up right, wincing at the badly damaged wings that had torn through his sweater, “What happened…”

 

“I don’t know I didn’t know who else to call. We have to get him out of here…” Jisung whispered, eyes in panic. 

 

“How are we going to move him?” 

 

Chan examined the wings he’d never gotten the pleasure of really looking at. He ran his fingertips along the white feathers, surprised at his thin they actually were. 

 

“I don’t...your car?”

 

“I don’t think they’ll fit,” Chan brought a hand to minho's mouth, wiping the blood from there as he steadied the angel against him. 

 

Chan winced at the feeling of Minho's spine. It felt...he knew Minho was an angel, but could he break bones? His spine didn’t feel right. Not at all. 

 

“I don’t know what to do…” Jisung crouched down, looking at Minho's face with worry, “this is...this is all my fault. I don’t...fucking Minho.”

 

“Stay calm...he’s alive. He’s going to be okay,” Chan murmured as he ran his fingertip along minho's spine. Yeah he’d fallen. Broken it. Snapped, really. But luckily he was an angel...and he was breathing. 

 

“What if he…”

 

“We need to get him to Changbin.”

 

Jisung inhaled deep, “Changbin...you think he’d know what to do?”

 

“I don’t know. We just...Jisung I need you to cooperate with me. We need to get him out of here.”

 

Jisung took a moment before shutting his eyes tight, “I can steal a pickup...we can lay him in the back…?” 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Chan spat, pulling Minho up slightly, gaining a pained sound from the elder. Which was good. It meant he wasn’t completely unconscious. 

 

“Just...give me a few minutes.” Jisung whispered, rushing off through the parking garage. 

 

Chan clenched his jaw. Now he could be mad. Without having Jisung in the way. He didn’t understand how Minho would have fallen from...did Jisung push him? It wasn’t the first time the boy had done that. Who’s to say he didn’t do it again? 

 

“Minho…,” Chan patted the angels cheek, “can you get up for me? I need you to wake up. I need to know if you can move.”

 

Minho just whined in response, rolling his head to the side against chans shoulder. 

 

Chan let out a heavy sigh, running his fingers back along minho's spine underneath of the dirty sweater. It didn’t feel right at all. He hoped this wasn’t...permanent. Jesus he hoped it wasn’t. He’d kill Jisung. 

 

Though unsuccessful at waking Minho, Jisung was successful at stealing some truck. Chan couldn't even be mad. The kid managed to get a large white van instead, which meant plenty of room for Minho in the back. 

 

“Help me get him inside...be careful with the wings.” Chan didn’t mean to sound so mad, but he was, and he did. 

 

Jisung complied, folding the wing carefully until they were able to slip Minho onto the floor, wings having enough room on either side to rest against the interior. 

 

“Changbin...he’s at minho's.”

 

“So let’s go.”

 

“Cop...did you find Felix?” Jisung asked as he slipped into the driver's seat, glancing back to the angel sprawled on the floor. 

 

“He wasn’t at work. And he wasn’t at his house...so no. Not yet.” Chan replied, watching as Jisung turned back and gripped the steering wheel, “I don’t know where he is. But right now...we need to worry about Minho.”

 

“Okay…” jisung whispered, pulling out of the garage with haste. 

 

They didn’t have a lot of time. Not at all. Chan wasn’t sure what was happening. If Minho would be okay. He was an angel so he should heal, right? Chan didn’t know. He had no idea what would happen now. 

➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO VOTE FOR THE AAAS BEFORE THEY END!!!! 💕💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank you guys so much for reading and leaving comments/kudos. I’m sorry if updates are slow I’m trying my best ♥️! I love you and thank you again 🥰


End file.
